A Family's Curse
by MalachaiKane
Summary: A curse that has been in the family since before the human concept of time was created. One boy is the last of his blood. How will he live? Who will he trust? Will love conquer his nature or will the curse consume him and everything he touches? OCxharem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own High School DXD or any other sources I may use in this work. This is for any and all chapters from here to then.

A Family's Curse

Snapping awake clutching my heart, its rhythm sounding like an African tribal drum against my ears as I try to blink away the blurriness of my vision. I took a glance at my alarm clock and realized that I got up too early, again.

'Why is it always 4 o'clock?'

I groaned getting out of bed as my back popped from stretching my body. Standing up and starting the stretches I was taught as a kid, the muscles and tendons were on fire from the movements. It took me ten minutes to finish the routine before I felt limber enough to begin the real workout.

Getting into push-up position, I lowered myself until my arms were at a ninety degree angle then held the position. Legs were off the ground with my toes pointing towards the wall behind me. Keeping my body parallel was the easy part, it was going through the motions of a normal push-up that was the hard part. Following my sets was the raising of my body until I went from being horizontal to vertical and doing the push-ups all over again.

This was all followed up by other body weight exercises for the lower and upper body before the timer I set on my phone beforehand went off. Indicating that it was time for me to shower, I removed my clothes and walked into the bathroom I had in my room. While I waited for my shower to warm up, I watched my physique through the full body mirror.

Standing at 6'2", around 198 lbs., midnight black hair, and glowing blood red eyes with smooth lightly tanned skin. I wasn't a narcissist but even I had to admit that I had the "tall, dark, and handsome" thing going for me'. The shower helped ease my muscles of their tenseness before I got out and dressed for school. Afterwards, I stopped in front of my front door and bowed to a small shrine that held three pictures and candles. 'Goodbye Kaa-san, _**Tou-san**_, Nee-san. I'll try to be good.'

The teen was tugging on the collar for the entire time he was walking towards the school as his frustrations were rising with the clothing.

'These uniforms are ridiculous. No way in hell am I wearing this ribbon.'

It was the school uniform for Kuoh's most prestigious high school this part of Japan can offer. Not to mention that only a couple of years ago it was an all-girls school which created a large ratio of women-to-men of 8 to 1. Now most would think this would be a paradise for most teenage boys to transfer into except the entrance exam was difficult for many including some adults. There is also the fact that those who did get in were either disgustingly horny or just plain in appearance.

So when our protagonist entered the gate, he became the center of attention as the new kid in town.

"Wow, he's so tall. Do you think he's single?"

"Look at those muscles. I wouldn't mind being held in those arms."

"Damn fucking new guy is taking all our girls."

"His eyes just suck you in don't they? His hair looks so soft. It's unfair."

Multiple whispers were going on as he walked past them. All the protagonist wanted to do was just get to classroom. That went downhill as a pair of women blocked the entrance. One of the ladies was barely 5'5" with a thinner, almost hourglass body frame, had smooth shoulder length black hair with bangs that covered her forehead and framed her face, her eyes were of violet and shone with an intellectual gleam behind her thin square framed glasses. The other girl was of the same height if not a bit taller, had the same hair color except it reaching down past her back with her right eye being of auburn color and the left being violet behind blue square framed glasses as well, and had a fuller chest than her counter part.

Violet eyes stepped up with a certain aura of authority, as if she demanded that you respect her. Her face was void of any emotion that didn't have to do with her being serious.

"Ryuko Cain. It is to meet you. I am Shitori Sona, the President of the Student Council. The one next to me is my vice president, Shinra Tsubaki."

Shinra bowed towards Ryuko, "Pleasure to meet you." which Cain followed up on.

"Now we usually don't get many transfers here, especially ones who scored a perfect score on the entrance exam. The principal had wanted us to show you around the school and get you comfortable with the environment."

Cain tilted his head in thought before shaking his head in the negative. "I am sure as president you are busy already with the day-to-day goings of the school. I can manage this myself. Thank you for the offer however."

Sona was surprised that the transfer student would refuse, she wasn't narcissistic or vain, but she believes her and Tsubaki's beauty was nothing to reject. However, she didn't take to offense to his words and instead nodded her head. "Okay then. If you need any help or having problems adjusting. Please come to the council room and talk to me about it."

"Will do. Thanks." He waved them off as he walked away towards the right side where he knows his classroom should be.

As he walked away, Sona and Tsubaki whispered to each other in confidence that he couldn't hear them. "You felt that energy Kaichou?" Sona nodded her head slowly, "Of course. He has a sacred gear and something else. Something powerful."

Tsubaki leaned closer to her King, "Should we make an offer to him?" Sona took a second to think it over, "No. Let Rias make her move. If he rejects then we may discuss it with him." Tsubaki nodded and walked with her King back into the building. All the while, the person they called "Rias" was watching the teenage boy the entire time he first entered the school grounds.

Rias Gremory was taller compared to most girls in Japan as she was 5'8", has an hourglass figure with a prominent bust, blue-green eyes, and her most stand out feature of long crimson hair that reached down to her knees with an ahoge on top. She stood near the window in thought.

'Hmmm. His sacred gear. It's different than Issei's or Kiba's. It feels more...ancient.'

Her musings were interrupted by the other girl in the room. This girl was as tall as Rias, had dark violet hair and eyes, a figure that rivaled Rias's and wore the same school uniform. Her name was Himejima Akeno, and is the queen of Gremory's peerage. "Seeing something you like Kaichou." Her smile was innocent but held an underlined meaning.

"What do you know of the person Ryuko Cain?" The question was followed by a hum as Akeno went into her own thoughts before replying, "No idea. I will have Koneko trail him while I go investigate him."

Rias nodded, "Please do and thank you." She watched Issei Hyoudou getting his beatings from the girl's kendo team. 'Very different than Issei.'

Cain POV:

I was just enjoying the warm sun on my face in a tree branch when I felt an unfamiliar weight next to me. Opening an eye for a peek, I saw a girl in front of me.

She was short, maybe 5 foot even, had snow white hair with a cat clip in her bang, golden amber eyes, and a lithe figure. She stared at me with an emotionless look while I just stared back in confusion.

"Is there something you need from me?" Her eyes betrayed nothing as I just felt uncomfortable. That is when I heard her stomach rumble that I just the first semblance of a person in her. Her blush was quick but showed a cute side to this little lady. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled a snack out which happened to be a chocolate bare with almonds in them.

"You want this? I don't carry much snacks except maybe sweets or protein bars." The girl took it with hesitation before eating the bar with gusto. I smiled and I didn't know what what came over me as I began to pet the girl's head.

I expected her to flinch, hit me, yell at me, something. What I didn't expect was her to lean into my hand and even go so far as purr. I kept up with the petting her soft snow white hair before stopping much to her reluctance. "Sorry mystery girl. I got to go do something. Maybe we can hang out on another day."

She nodded her head and said in a quiet voice, "Toujou...Toujou Koneko." I smiled again, "Okay Toujou-san. Let's meet at the same place tomorrow. I'll try bringing more sweets." I jumped out of the tree with the grace of a gymnast before walking towards the Student Council room.

Koneko place her right palm to her ear and spoke, "Kaichou. He is...unique. I don't know why, but I am both calm and on edge around him. He feels...powerful. I will keep watch."

I knocked on door and waited until I heard Sona say, "Enter" and proceeded to observe the other people in the room with her. Based on what I heard from the other students today, these are the student council members, Saji, Yura, Hanakai, Meguri, Kusaka, and Nimura, along with Shitori and Shinra.

Saji, a blonde japanese boy, gave me an evil eye for some reason as I walked towards Sona. "Hey, you wanted me for something?" Earlier today she had Saji send me a letter that requested my presence in this room.

"Yes. I was wondering how you doing and if you felt like playing chess." I quirked an eyebrow before shrugging. "Can't tell you much based on the first day. The students seemed okay if not a little weird, especially the guys. Oh and sure we can play chess. I need to tell you, but I've only play twice in my life."

Sona nodded to my comment on the guys before walking around her desk towards two leather seats that had a wooden chess board between them. I took the seat opposite of her and we began to play. Much to my confusion, the game seemed to take longer than expected as I believed that she would wipe the floor with me if the rumors of her being a genius were true.

I mentally shrugged it off and thought that she was just holding back so to not humiliate me. The game lasted a good hour or so before we were left with our one rook, queens, kings, my bishop and her two pawns, and my knight and pawn. Her queen moved in front of my knight to intercept her king, my rook moved from its original spot and took the rook out. Now the King was in check before Sona shifted it into the diagonal where her old pawn was.

"Checkmate." I said while Sona widened her eyes along with the others.

"What?!" Sona looked down at the board again. 'Impossible. My Queen blocked the knight, his rook took mine and put me into check, I countered with moving the king, king is defended by pawn in front and queen on his side.'

"Yeah. My pawn is in position to take king. Move back and knight or rook takes king. Queen takes knight then bishop takes queens and leads to checkmate, king takes pawn then my queen takes King."

Sona stares at the board again and just realized how much into it she was as she developed tunnel vision and forgot to look at the whole picture. She looks up and sees me with my hand out for a handshake.

"Good game. Thank you for holding back on me." Sona shook his hand while the others snapped out of it and gaped at the two. "Good game. Hope we can continue playing again some other time." "Likewise."

I left a minute later towards my home while trying to ignore the feeling of being watched.

It has been at least a week since I transferred her in Kuoh. I gotten used to the stares I would get from the girls and developed a sort of reputation for punishing the "Perverted Trio" every time I caught them peeping which happened to be everyday.

I was even given the nickname "Dark Prince" which was either due to my cold aloof responses to them or brutality to the trio. I learned about about the white prince, a guy in my year named Yuuto Kiba. A pretty boy with blonde hair-seriously how many blondes do you see in Japan!-whose fan girls like to portray in gay fictions. 'Poor guy'

I keep to a schedule of waking up to train, shower, eat, go to school, hang out for Koneko for a bit, and then play chess with Sona for a bit before going home and train again. I was starting to get into a rhythm before I realized I needed to buy and restock my fridge.

Walking back from the store, I saw Issei Hyoudou, 5'6", spiky brown hair and eyes, and lanky. He seemed to be downtrodden while walking with his bike. I was just going to call him out to see why he was feeling down as I held no more negative feelings than when he's being a pervert.

Everything seemed to go bad from there as I saw a voluptuous women with long blue hair wearing provocative clothing. Oh and she had black feathered wings and a glowing yellow spear in her hand. Wasting no time in reacting, I pushed the shocked boy out of the way before the spear penetrated into my thigh. It felt warm, both my blood and the spear itself. Black blood oozing from the wound.

"Stupid human. Should have left while you had the chance. Now I have to kill you along with the filthy devil. Tell Heaven that Kalawarner sent you." The now named Kalawarner threw another glowing spear at me which I dodged to the side.

"Fucking shit lady! That hurt you know! What the hell do you mean by devil? Issei is clearly human." The crazy bitch didn't respond and instead shot more spears at me and Issei, who had still hadn't moved yet. "Issei! Fucking get out of here! She's here for you moron! Run!"

Issei managed to get out of shock to listen then ignored my command to instead towards the crow lady with a glowing red gauntlet on his left arm. 'What the fuck?'

The idiot charged her and was going to get penetrated in his chest if it wasn't for me shoving him out of the way again. This time I took the full hit and felt the spear go through my heart. Of course, I wasn't going to go out without a hit in as I sent a right straight into the crow's throat.

She stepped back choking and gagging for air before she disappearing in a plume of feathers. Neither I nor Issei noticed how the spear seemed to just absorb into my body.

"Take..that..you..stupid..bird." I laid back on my back watching the starry sky, I couldn't hear what Issei was saying nor the voice of a certain red head. Closing my eyes, I only had a single train of thought left which I said out loud I think.

'Sorry mom. Sorry sis. Sorry Father. I failed to live a happy life. I hope to see you all in the next life.'

Darkness took my vision as the red glow seemed to appear. A voice echoed in the recesses of my mind.

"**The last heir has awakened. You shall rise ****Grandson of ****Cain ****and Adrian****, ****Son of Nicholas****. Rise and fulfill the curse ****your father ****and grandfather**** passed on to you ****long since your birth****. ****The final Malachai has been unleashed. **_**Kirast Kiroza Kirent."**_

* * *

Hey hope you guys like this first chapter. Ain't much but will get better as I go, like always. First one to tell me what the final words mean gets to pick a girl for the harem (DXD of course). First one to tell me what series this references gets to pick another girl. Winners will be announced in chapter 2. No Yaoi. Have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Na2s-You got it. She'll be added in.**

**ivan meza- Correct. Though you didn't add a member. Let me know in the reviews.**

**Maybe Death Wasn't so Bad**

My head had a splitting headache that felt like someone was trying to chisel open the skull. I got up abruptly once I realized I was alive. I looked down at my body and saw that I was in my birthday suit which increased my suspicions, not to mention the faint chest pain I felt.

Getting out of bed was less of a struggle than before which was weird to me as I was never a morning person. Wanting to get back on schedule, I went into training like always then increased my regimen once I noticed how easy everything was compared to before. It felt like I had an abundance of energy that wasn't there when I went to bed.

Getting dressed and going to class, I noticed another thing, my senses.

They sharpened greatly compared to before, which is saying something when my mom compared me to an animal when I was young. Power seemed to just flow through me and I had no idea why, hell I didn't know how I survived. I felt like I was going insane as either that was the craziest nightmare I've had in a long while or the supernatural really did exist like my father and grandfather said.

Despite my misgivings, I appeared normal to everyone else, who had no idea of what happened last night, except Sona who seemed to tense slightly seeing me before going back to her normal calm expression. Class went by normally as well until Kiba came up to my desk during lunch.

"Ryuko-san. Gremory senpai would like for you to come to the occult research club building after school." Whispers around us were being voiced out as I tried ignoring the ones that contained rumors between him and I. "Sure. I'll see you then."

* * *

I didn't see Koneko-chan either so I just spent my free period napping on a tree branch before going to the supposed 'haunted' building to see what one of the two Great Beauties wanted from me. Knocking on the door, I heard a girl's voice "come in" that I did not recognize. Opening the door, I was met with the other great beauty of Kuoh, Akeno Himejima.

Her dark hair, while black, gave off a purplish that makes you wonder. Not to mention those eyes of hers, those vibrant violets that seemed to just shine a certain amethyst gem color when in the light. Her figure could leave models feeling inadequate while the face she had could make any man captured in her beauty.

"Ara ara. It seems Rias seems to have a good sense of value." Her smile was portrayed as what a calm onee-san would have, but behind it I felt something a bit darker than that.

"Ryuko Cain. At your service apparently." I flourished a small bow which earned me a giggle. 'Cute too.'

Turning my head slightly, I was met with a certain white haired cat girl. "Koneko." An eyebrow was quirked as she was eating the chocolate I had in my pocket. "Why am I not surprised." The girl had the decency to at least look ashamed before I began petting her head, which she fully embraced by leaning into my torso. Both Kiba and Issei walked in at that same moment as well as Rias, who was just coming out of the shower.

"Toujou-san! What the hell! I knew you longer than this guy, but he gets to be near you." Issei pointed at me while grounding his teeth. I ignored him to look over at the Gremory girl who still hadn't changed out of her towel, a scowl of frustration on her face.

"You're a pervert. Ryuko-san is not." Koneko said those words then continued to lean into me while I just relaxed on the sofa listening to Issei sniffle. Rias interrupted the moment by clearing her throat, I opened my eyes to see that she changed into her school uniform, clearly the chest area was being pushed to its limit.

'Is she wearing a size too small or something or all girls in this school models?'

Eh hem. Now Cain-san, I believe you might have some questions for us." Rias clearly wanted to talk, but I didn't know what about as I wasn't a mind..reader.

'He took my last three pawns and a rook, all mutated, how?'

'Cain-san sure looks like he could handle himself. I wonder how those large rough hands would feel on my skin?'

'His hand is so warm, so is his body. Like a blanket in winter.'

'His body is clearly defined. I wonder what he trained in to get like that?'

'Great. Another pretty boy. How am I supposed to get my harem with him around?'

"Cain-kun? Cain-kun." I snapped out of it once I heard Rias calling out my name the second time.

"Sorry?" 'What the hell was that! Did I just read their minds?!'

"As I was saying, my name is Rias Gremory and this is my peerage. We are all Devils. And so are you." Her and the group around then proceeded to release their wings, they were of solid leathery black, almost like bat wings.

"Devil? As in like Lucifer who fell from heaven and ruled over hell? That kind of Devil?"

"No, not The Devil but A devil. There is a difference." From there Rias explained to me the Great war, the three factions, and the peerage system.

"So essentially, I'm a slave. No thanks I think I prefer death." I wasn't going to relinquish my freedom over something trivial as keeping my life. America got it right back then with the "Give me liberty or give me death" ordeal. Rias seemed to be stunned by my choice though.

"What? Don't you want the benefits of being a devil? A long lifespan, women, money, power. The benefits far outweigh the cons. Plus the Gremory clan treat all their peerage members like family." She didn't want to let go of him. He was powerful and had the potential to be even greater, she would be a fool not to keep him.

"No. No matter how you twist it. I am a servant to a teenage girl and her family for as long as I live. Losing my free will is something that doesn't sit right with me. Sorry so just take your pieces back."

"I can't. If I do then you will die." Rias thought that might deter him from resisting.

"Then kill me."

Now that set off the bomb as no one expected to hear him say that. They asked him if he was crazy or was sure of his decision.

"I'm sure. I really don't like the idea of being a slave. So go ahead and take it back. I can just go back to the afterlife." I shrugged as it meant that I could see my family again even my father, whose probably in the void.

'Void? Where did that come from?'

Rias took him out of his thoughts again, "Sorry Cain-san, but I'm not doing that. You will just have to live and find a purpose." She wasn't giving him an option and he didn't like that one bit.

The room began to feel colder, oxygen began to become scarce, the furniture and other objects began to shake and hover. The peerage looked at the teen responsible, whose eyes were glowing a deep blood red and tattoos began appearing on his body.

"**I don't care what you say. I do not want to be a slave. Not now. Not ever.**" My voice was deeper and more distorted, as power radiated off of me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I didn't want to do this as this was going too far. I don't even understand how or what I was doing. Something must have clicked as the things were starting to go back to normal and the tattoos disappeared.

The only difference was that four chess pieces sort of just..left my body. As if they were rejected and needed to be purged from him. Rias and the others were in shock that such a thing happened as her nii-san's long time friend Ajuka would be in a frenzy for knowledge on how it happened. "You..rejected the devil pieces."

"I told you. I ain't nobody's servant. Now I will keep this little secret of yours. Just..leave me alone." He wanted to find answers to what the hell he is, but doesn't want to be tied down to get them.

Rias was flabbergasted, she really had no idea how he did it and was frankly unable to respond. "Um."

Thankfully, a crimson magic circle popped into the room and Rias's slowly morphed into a relaxed expression while I tensed at the power coming off the thing.

'Shit! He feels strong! I wonder what his blood will do to my strength if I absorbed it? Wait? What?! Why would I think that?'

Out came a man that was 6 feet even and was definitely built in a healthy physique, his crimson red hair going down past his shoulders while his blue eyes scanned the room until they locked onto mine.

"Malachai." That one word seemed to mean something to the devils as Rias tensed and backed away while Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko went into defensive mode. All the while, Issei was standing there confused as to who this person was and why saying that word seemed to set them off.

I looked confused for a second before someone's memories seemed to just flash past me. A teenage boy being told his heritage, two paths were in front of him, one of being a war monger that slayed men, gods and demons alike, eventually letting his beast loose on the world until nothing was left. The other path, was the exact opposite, where he found love, a woman who supported him, and managed to tame his other side, he lived as a hunter to atone for his mistakes while raising a family on the side.

'Nicholas Ambrosius Aloysius Gautier. My father and was considered the most dangerous Malachai during his time. Until I was born.'

Suddenly, I felt overwhelming pressure come out of the man in front of me. Staring back at him, I didn't flinch though, I didn't know where I got my confidence from. "Something you want to get off your chest."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes again before smiling and removing his demonic pressure. "How would you like a job."

"Huh?"

"You serve in Rias's peerage and I pay you for it. She won't order you around too much and you get to keep your freedom. All you got to do is protect her everything."

I stared at him as think it over, 'His says her "everything" meaning a broad range of things. I am getting the short end of the stick.' "You give me everything you have on a malachai and I will protect her life and that of her peerage's. She gets to command me three times a month and after that it is up to bargaining."

Sirzechs stays silent for a second before sticking his hand out, "Deal." We shook on it as I put in the chess pieces again. Sirzechs turned around towards Rias, "Well baby sister, looks like you just got yourself a malachai." He disappeared right after while the peerage tried to process what the hell just happened in the span of fifteen minutes.

'I could have asked for more, but in reality I could break that deal anytime I want since I can just remove the pieces. I may be considered weak in his eyes, but give me time and I could destroy this planet if I wanted to.'

"Well Cain-kun. Welcome to the peerage." Rias was happy she eventually got what she wanted though not in the way she thought it would go. The others introduced themselves and eventually settled down enough to sit on the sofas again.

Issei was still the only one though who was confused. "Wait! What the hell is a malachai?"

Akeno answered for her king while serving Cain a cup of tea. Rias and Koneko puffed their cheeks watching Akeno push her breasts into his face while doing so.

"A malachai is a being born from violence, bred for violence, and meant to die violently. One weak malachai is comparable to an army of fallen angles. They were known as god slayers as they could kill a god and take their powers for themselves not to mention whatever powers they inherited from their father."

If Issei could get any paler, he would have. "Does that mean we have a literal god killer on our roster?"

I nodded my head, "Pretty much. Except I need to train harder than before so I can get used to my newfound powers. Based on what I got from my father and grandfather, I am a literal powerhouse with unlimited potential."

"That is so bad ass! All I have is this gauntlet and you are the fucking Terminator on steroids."

"Not true. I need to be control of myself at all times so I don't go into a murderous rampage, train up my abilities until they become as familiar as breathing, and make sure I don't get into any god's shit list until I'm ready to devour them."

"Maybe having this gauntlet isn't so bad after all." Issei was sweating buckets just thinking of the type of shit I would be going through.

I was thinking on what my sacred gear told me as everyone was discussing summons and about passing flyers to Issei and probably me. None of them knew that I already activated the thing when I tapped into my father's memories. It will be my trump card along with the abilities that a malachai can inherit and take. The only downside was this thing was God's first sacred gear and it just happened to be cursed as a punishment for my grandfather.

'Any time I am injured, the pain is amplified by a 1000 times, any diseases contracted are sped up to only last an unbearable hour of torture, and any death suffered has me relive the sins of the one who killed me or suffer the sins inflicted upon a random person. Add an eidetic memory to that shit because of my bastard grandfather Adrian and you get the perfect living hell. All in exchange to live indefinitely.'

I shrugged it off as something like an equivalent exchange. An eye for an eye, a sin for a sin, suffering for the chance of life. 'Dad would have been proud that I am actually living then proceed to beat the shit out of me for getting into this situation.'

His memories helped me clear up some things on why he was such a hard ass back then, but that still give him the excuse for the stupid shit he did back then. Seriously, who sleeps with another woman while married with two kids and then forgets about it? My father was a lot of things, but a genius wasn't one of them.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso feeling my chest and abs up. "Ara ara. You have quite the body Cain-kun. Maybe I can see how much in shape you really are. _And_ _Get some cardio in while we are at it_."

This woman was definitely a vixen if I ever met one. I glanced behind me to see when I noticed something weird. 'Her wings. They're half fallen angel and half devil. A hybrid. Must be another ability to see the truth behind something.' I wasn't noticing that I was staring until Rias cleared her throat. I apologized and stood up to get ready to leave. "Cain-san. Can you stay back a second so we could talk?" Rias looked into my eyes and I did the same for hers. 'Shit. Now that I am actually looking at her, she is pretty cute herself.' "Sure. I got time."

* * *

Rias POV:

'Why did I ask him to stay? Oh maou, I don't even know what to say anymore. Damn Akeno was teasing him too much that I got annoyed and blurted that out.' She wanted to discuss and apologize for acting spoiled earlier and thought that maybe they could restart their first introductions.

'I really did hit the jackpot though. Who knew that the last descendant of the first malachai was still alive? Not to mention how handsome he is and his body is just absolutely perfect.'

Hearing someone snort, I looked up and saw Cain was trying not choke on some tea while Akeno was patting his back in worry. "Are you okay Cain-san?" 'What was that?'

"No, it's nothing. Just something surprised me is all." I nodded and went back to working on the paperwork. 'He also took it surprisingly well that the real Lucifer died in the Great War. I wonder if his ancestor was a part of it?'

"They were." I snapped up at that and saw Cain looking everywhere but at her. "Mind repeating that." Cain shook his head and just went back to drinking his tea. 'Can he read my mind? Hmmm. AAAAHH!' Cain flinched and I shot out of my seat. "You can read minds!?"

Akeno looked at Cain with a hand on her cheek, "Ara ara. Seems like our newest member is a little naughty. Ufufufu." I had a hands on my hips while trying to hide a smirk, "Explain."

Cain sighed a bit before answering, "It wasn't intentional. It was an ability I seemed to just possess. I ranted in my head how I wasn't a mind reader when you were expecting me to say something. Next thing I knew, I was hearing you guys talk in my head while your lips weren't moving. I have been testing the range and if I can filter it somehow."

I nodded my head before sitting down again, "Next time, tell me when you learn a new ability so we can prepare ourselves. No need to be caught unaware when you find out you can do something, especially something as invasive as telepathy."

Cain nodded his head before sheepishly scratching the back of his head. I groaned, "Now what?"

"I just figured out a new ability awhile ago. Didn't want to say something until I was sure."

"Haaaa. What is it?" 'Please don't let it be x-ray vision. I forgot to put on a bra.'

"I have something called perspicacity, which allows me to see the heart and truth of something, whether they are lying to me or hiding something, I can see the truth of who or what everything was."

I glanced at Akeno, whose hands were wringing themselves out of fear and worry.

"Uh huh. Then I guess you might have some questions about something."

Cain waved his hand around, "Nah, not really. If it's someone's secret then it is a secret for a reason. I'll leave it at that. No point opening old wounds."

Both I and Akeno sighed in relief while she hugged Cain from behind and thanked him. Cain just waved it away again and drank his tea. I smiled at him, 'He is almost nothing like I had imagined a malachai to be. Most devils describe them as bloodthirsty killing machines that only knew of combat and nothing else. Apparently not from what I'm seeing.'

Her smile stayed on her face the entire time after as she did her work while ignoring Akeno's advances on Cain.

* * *

Couple days later:

Cain POV:

'Why can't I just live normally? Nooo. I had to be some sort of god slaying demon that will eventually die due to having a fucking son! Not to mention the fact that Rias asked (commanded) me to make sure Issei didn't die this month. Now, if it was maybe Kiba-san or Koneko-chan then that's fine, but no, it's fucking Issei, the walking magnet for trouble.'

"You fucking owe me at least 5 life debts at this point Issei!" I took a bullet to the shoulder as a human shield for Issei as he tried recovering from a shot to the thigh. He was supposed to go one of Koneko-chan's regulars tonight, but instead we walked into a murder with a psychotic excommunicated priest. The worst part of all this, I CAN'T KILL HIM! All because Issei's crush, a blonde Italian girl named Asia Argento, begged him not to.

Now here I am dodging bullets with holy properties and his fucking light sword, which I am sure if Disney saw this, they would sue the shit out of them. It even makes the fucking noise. "Oi! Fuck off cunt." I heel striked his knee, shattering it then grabbed the wrist that held the sword, dislocating it.

'At least I found out I developed a resistance to holy energy and light magic because of Kalawhatever's spear.'

I was about to knock him out when I heard Asia yelp. One glance let me know that one of the fallen have her. She was a beauty, like every other girl I have met in this city, silky black hair, the same type of violet colored eyes as Sona and Akeno. Now I would comment on her body and all that but this crow was wearing something straight out of an S&M porno.

"Seriously? Issei what the hell were you doing while I was beating the shit out of the priest?"

Issei looked down sheepishly while rubbing his head. The fallen angel held the nun by the scruff of her neck looking at us with a sweat drop. "Um. So, I will be taking this girl with me." We both looked at her while I just waved her off, Issei got up and lunged to grab Asia. "ASIA!" The fallen threw a spear at him that impaled his leg. "Issei-san!" The nun yelled out in worry while the fallen just smirked, "Poor little Issei. Just doomed to not know a woman's touch." She shook her head with a tsk.

"Yuuma! You bitch! Give Asia back!" Issei ignored the hole in his thigh and directed his anger at the woman. "Names Raynare. And how about no. She is too important for my plans. Say good-bye Asia before I just decide to kill the useless devil."

Asia now held tears in her eyes before slumping down in defeat, "Bye Issei." I just stared at them while the priest slowly snuck out of the home as they disappeared in bundle of black feathers. 'Did..Did they just ignore me?' Grabbing Issei by his neck as well, I dragged him over to my side for teleportation. "Come on. Rias will have words for you when we get back. None of them good I bet." Issei glared at me as we disappeared and reappeared back in the club room with a Rias that had her ahoge twitching in annoyance.

"Sup." Tossing Issei over to her, I walked over to the sofa and relaxed into the cushions while my wounds healed themselves. Akeno came near me with a slightly worried look on her face, "Are you okay Cain? That looks like they hurt." I just waved it off like nothing, "Eh. Not really, but it is part of the job."

SLAP

'Ouch. What did he say for that one?' Rias then explained to Issei how important a pawn was while Koneko and Kiba leaned against the wall near the doors. I waited until the peerage left before getting up to talk to Rias who was sitting back in her main chair. "Need me to help him out? You know he will see her again eventually. There are also those fallen angels in the church to take care of."

Rias held her head in her hands, "No, let him learn his mistakes and actually get a resolve that doesn't involve breasts." I shrugged for the umpteenth time before teleporting to my room. 'Guess I need to read my grandfather's book some more.'

* * *

I have been busy since I learned of my heritage. First thing I did was find my grandfather's journal from my mother's side. From how much I learned so far, he was a sorcerer or magician of some sort that created his own spells. I could recreate his spells using devil energy I have or learn his system of energy. Teleportation was one of them, he called it 'instant transmission', based off the fact that it was a literal instant traveling between two points. He would sense the life energy of the area or create a mark to anchor a location and teleport there. From what I understood, he used to do this enough that it became muscle memory for him. Apparently he got the inspiration by a demon that had red skin and eyes which based of my father's memories, was a malachai that slept with a succubus then died due to a lost lifespan.

I also learned the difference between the energies each faction uses. Devils have their own system of magics and well of energy called miasma or devil energy. Angels and the fallen use holy energy, 'shocker there'. Norse use the aether and runes for their magics. Hindu use energies of the body such as chakra and the concepts of the universe such as speed and motion. Shinto use multitudes of energies like ki, chakra, mana, magicks, and nature. Greeks and Romans both use elemental/nature energies and the concepts of man such as war and family. Chinese use qi and magicks most of the time sometimes concepts, depends on the gods and people. The only thing I could learn from the first books Sirzechs sent me was that Malachais could learn any and all types of energy and some of my people's history.

So far, I have magicka and devil energy in my arsenal which are used through the use of my imagination. If I could think it then it is possible to recreate it, a very versatile energy, only thing is that they lack the power that others may concentrate on. That is why most devils would focus on a certain element or elements to use for their magic. Angels can shape their energy into whatever as long as it stays holy while magicka is elemental, meaning that if it can be found in nature then it can be used. One notable thing pure blooded devils have that others don't are powers such as destruction, extinction, and such. Some gods have it like Shiva, but that is only a certain few.

Malachais, as I have learned from my father's memories, have their own set of abilities that make them set apart from others of the demon race and gods. Other than the fact they could transfer the powers, strengths, and memories from their life and ancestor's lives on their death. I am apparently bred for combat, anything that could be considered violent in nature is ingrained in me to be used at my disposal. Martial arts, magics, swordsmanship, name it and I could be a prodigy in it. There is also teleportation (in bursts), perspicacity, summoning, necromancy, silkspeech (like silver tongue or charmspeak), clairvoyance, telekinesis, transformation, divination, and conjuring to name a few that are ingrained in each malachai. We also have a true form, a form that is said to be our true skin and body, one meant for violence and death, though it can be different for each one. I haven't tried to see mine, yet.

Then there are our powers we have, which are literally limitless. No, seriously, limitless, as in we could get any powers whether it is superhuman strength, manipulation of blood, time itself (that one is almost always temporary unless it comes from a god), anything. All I need to do is drink the blood of the one who possesses those powers, heck one malachai drank the ichor of Dionysus and was forever immune to drugs and alcohol. There is also our ability to adapt based on that blood to make it so we are always favored and it doesn't backfire on us.

Since reading up on that, I have been practicing on manipulating those energies and training my body to be even stronger. It's funny really, all this time I thought my grandfather was just a silly old man that loved to tell stories of fantasy and adventure along with his war stories. Turns out he was telling the truth and I also learned a family secret because of him.

After finishing up on some reading and training, I went to bed, feeling a premonition that tingled my spine.

* * *

The Next Day:

'Why? Why can't I have one normal day anymore?'

That is what I asked myself while walking with Kiba, Koneko, and Issei to the abandoned church. Rias and I were correct in thinking that Issei was going to see Asia again. They did see each other and from what Issei explained, they went on a little date before Raynare interrupted them and took her again. Now Issei is hellbent on getting the girl back from them, now I was already going to go with him due to Rias's command, but Kiba and Koneko decided to join us for extra backup.

Now we were in front of the doors, I looked over at the ragtag group. "Koneko-chan, do you want to do the honors?" I knew that she was super strong due to both the rook piece and the fact she had youkai energy as well, which is like a mixture of chakra and devil energy meant for those of spiritual qualities. Whatever the hell that meant, anyways, she has enhanced physical abilities due to that. Though I won't pry into why she doesn't use it more actively.

Koneko nodded her head and slammed her fist into the doors, blasting them into the building. A person was waiting for us, the psychotic priest from last night, he was smiling like a madmen like before. "Ah. More shitty devils this time. Hey red eyes! Get over here so I can skull fuck you! I need to pay you back for my knee last night!"

I quirked an eyebrow at him before looking at Kiba, "You got him?" He nodded and summoned a rapier that oozed evil intent. In a burst of speed, Kiba locked swords with the Crazy priest who kept yelling out his name, Freed Selzen. I was going to join Koneko and Issei downstairs, if it weren't for the familiar energy I sensed outside. "I sense two fallen outside. I'll meet you guys soon after I take care of this." They nodded and headed down while I went outside through a window.

A little ways from the church were the fallen angels along with Rias and Akeno. One of them was the blue haired, big breasted woman who shot the spear in chest, Kalawarner. The other was a gothic loli that had pink frills in her otherwise dark dress to stand out from her sun kissed blonde hair. They seemed to be at a standstill when I walked in.

"Yo." Giving them a wave, I walked in front of my boss and her queen and stared at Kalawarner. "Heard there was a party out here and decided to join in." Akeno giggled behind her hand while Rias just sighed before smirking at me. Kalawarner narrowed her eyes and spat, "You." A trident manifested in her hand, "So Raynare wasn't seeing things when she said you survived. Guess I should finish what I started, too bad, if things had gone differently I would have rocked your world."

Rolling my shoulders I walked towards her, "Yeah yeah. Just get over here so I could pay you back for the spear. Back off Babette, I ain't into kids." The loli puffed her cheeks, "The _names_ Mittelt and you should watch what you say as it could get you killed _devil_." Dodging the trident before it could gut me, I sent a right cross into Kala's side then ducked down from a light sword swing.

I sent a jab into her diaphragm then followed it with left upper cut into the gut. As she bellowed over, I bit her neck while holding her in a bear hug. She froze stiff as I licked the blood, apparently she liked that as she moaned from the lick. My body felt the holy energy coursing my body, the devil side didn't like that but could do nothing except accept it. Releasing her from my hold, I smiled at the blushing mess that was the fallen angel as she tried regaining her bearings.

* * *

3rd person:

Someone else was getting turned on from Cain's sadistic side. Akeno rubbed her thighs together with a spark in her eyes that spoke volumes of the her feelings. Kalawarner soon stood up on wobbly knees before getting into a battle stance. "That was it?"

"No." Cain smiled again before moving in a burst of speed, no one there was able to follow his movements until he stopped. His hand impaled through her abdomen, "Now I'm done." His lips near her ear, huskily whispering, "Surrender and I will let you live. Don't come back."

Kalawarner could do nothing but nod then shriek after Cain pulled his hand back. Mittelt paled as she saw him admire the glistening blood dripping down his forearm before gulping as he licked the blood away, all the while staring straight into Kalawarner's eyes. Akeno shivered, whether from fear or something else remained to be seen. Rias was repulsed with his action but just shook it away as a malachai thing.

Kala long since passed out from the pain. Cain sent a ball of green energy that closed her wounds before walking towards the church, "I recommend that you ladies get out of here. Maybe apologize to that Azazel fellow while you're at it." Mittelt grabbed the passed out blue fallen and was gone the next moment. Rias and Akeno walked at his sides, with Akeno grabbing his left arm to push her breasts into.

"Ara ara, I never figured you for that type of guy Cain." Her smirk looking a bit more sinister. Cain smirked himself, "Me neither. Though from what I could smell, you don't seem to be complaining, _Ak__i__-chan_." Her face flushed from the teasing as she tightened her hold on the demon. Rias frowned before grabbing hold of Cain's other arm, squeezing his arm between her breasts. "Cain. Can you teleport us to the others. Please?" Her eyes going into the infamous puppy dog eyes that all girls seem to just learn after the age of 4.

Cain nodded and the next thing the two knew, they were in front of Issei who was punching Raynare in the jaw with a red scaled gauntlet with a green jewel in the center of the hand. 'Well that is a new upgrade.'

Raynare backed away in fear before colliding with Cain's legs. Spinning around quickly, she met eyes with the malachai, "Please! Spare me and I will leave this territory. I promise I will never return. Send me to Grigori for all I care. Just please take me somewhere else!" Cain looked over at Rias, who nodded, then turned back to the buxom fallen.

"Alright. I'll send you to the other two I spared. Make sure that your asses are back to your boss or Grigori or whatever. Oh and give me those rings of yours." She nodded quickly and quickly took the two rings off her fingers before giving them to him. Tossing them to Issei, he teleported her away then walked towards the body of Asia.

"Well, looks like you got a new bishop Rias. One with a healing sacred gear to boot." Issei switched his head between the two of us before smiling with tears in his eyes. Rias smiled too before summoning a box that held her evil pieces. A bishop piece floated over the still chest of the blonde as Rias began an incantation. The sacred gear floating onto her fingers once again.

"Rise. Rise and be reborn anew as a devil, as a servant of Rias Gremory and the Gremory clan." Cain sweat dropped at the theatrics before noticing the rising of the girl's chest as the ex-nun took a breath of air. "Issei?" Asia slowly opened her eyes to a crying Issei who quickly hugged in relief, both of them sharing a small moment between themselves.

Cain walked away from the scene as a void came back to his heart. As he was nearing his home he couldn't but think, 'I know my mom and sis are enjoying heaven, but where does a malachai go if he is rejected from both heaven and hell?' Shrugging his shoulders once again he walks to his room and lays on his bed, sleeping overtaking him.

* * *

**Hey everyone, hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I want to write each one at about 5,000+ words. Warrior of Gray is going to be coming to an end in the next few chapters maybe in 5 to 10. So alternating this and Hell on Earth will be my focus for awhile. Enjoy my stories and comment, review, whatever, I don't mind as long as it is at least constructive. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ivan mesa: Si yo puedo con eso. Gracias por leyendo mi historia.**

**Surprises Coming In From Left and Right**

With that little episode out of the way, I was finally able to get into my rhythm again. Asia was a clear joy to be around with her wholesome innocence and naivety. She quickly became a favorite in Issei's class while I just enjoyed laughing at his predicament. Turns out Rias put Asia in Issei's home so when she introduced herself it created quite the debacle in their classroom.

I also met someone that almost all men in this school feared, Aika Kiryuu, the girl version of the perverted trio. She's a spunky, average girl who wore rose colored square rimmed glasses. Though there is one skill she has that made her the feared woman the boys spoke of. With just one look, she could give an exact measurement of a boy's dick size.

I thought they were lying when I overheard them in the locker room so I went to Issei's class to talk to Asia and see how she was doing. All heads turned when I opened the door, girls had hearts in their eyes while boys glared at me with a dark aura behind them. I walked into the room and head straight to the devils. "Hey Issei, hello Asia, I hope you are enjoying your time in our school."

Asia blushed in embarrassment and shyness before responding, "Th..thank y. Ryuko-senpai. I'm doing well." Her eyes not being able to look directly at mine while Aika was staring directly at my dick with a group of girls huddled around her.

I smirked as her eyes narrowed in concentration before steam began pouring out her ears and a blush that could match Rias's hair overcame her face. The girls near her caught Aika as she mumbled, "Impossible. Impossble. That could destroy a girl. No one is that big." Which began a new set of rumors around the school that I was half horse. That one made me just me roll around on the floor laughing at the club room.

* * *

It was supposed to be another day of training and killing a stray devil here and there. That is, until I walked into the club room after a match with Sona. Some douche was trying to be grabby with Rias while sitting on the same sofa with her. He wore a red jacket with a black dress shirt underneath that had the buttons opened to reveal a slender muscular chest. His pant were the same color as the jacket while his shoulder length hair was a dull blonde to go with the brown eyes he had. Akeno had a fake smile going on while the others were remaining expressionless, Issei was trying to glare holes in the motherfucker.

I walked over to the group and whispered into Akeno's ear, "_I'm sorry, but am I missing something? Who the douche American wannabe_?" This earned me a genuine smile from Akeno who tried to hide her giggling behind her hand. The douche in question glared at me with murder in his eyes as he stood up to his full height of 5'10" making me smirk at his show of intimidation. "Who is this peasant? My dear Rias, you should be more strict with these _servants_ of yours."

One raised eyebrow from me warranted Kiba and Issei to hold me in place in case I decided to unleash my temper. "Oh? I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name as well as your reason for being here." I didn't want to step on any toes yet until I figured out if I could kill the fucker or not. The douche's smirk widened, "My name is Riser Phenex, of the Phenex clan, one of the most prestigious clans in the underworld." I wanted to deck his cocky smile right off his face. "I was just visiting my fiance and asking her when she wants hold the ceremony and reception. So stay out of this _cur_."

'What!? Fiance?'

One glance at Rias was all I needed to understand the situation. Her face devoid of any emotion, the stiff of her body while he tries to be affectionate towards her, the hatred behind those deep oceanic eyes of hers. It was a forced marriage. "Ah I see. In that case..." Neither boy could have held on to me as I came face to face with the fried chicken. "Leave. As you can see," I flourished my hand towards the peerage, "You are not wanted here. This is your first and final warning to leave before I decide to do something drastic."

'_A Phoenix is a mythlogical bird of rebirth. One that was hunted down for its miraculous healing capabilities. Able to generate its own limbs and rebirth itself through self-immolation though are not entirely immortal as they do die by old age after a couple of centuries or so. One clan was known for stealing one bird's newborn and use its blood to mix with theirs' in order to strengthen the clan and its standing. This clan was able to regenerate anything short of death as long as they had the energy to supply it.' _

That is what I remembered from one of my grandfather's journals. 'Looks like that clan happened to be a Devil house then.' I knew his weaknesses and how to end him then. It looked like we were about to come to blows if it weren't for another magic circle popping out. This one was different from a Gremory's as it was a bright silver color.

The person that came out was a woman, a beautiful woman whom looked like she was in her early to mid-twenties, with lush silver hair that draped down like a waterfall towards her lower back. Her silver eyes (a/n: yeah basing her appearance off the anime) were stern and cold, a look I knew too well with my grandfather and father, she has seen war. What stood out to Issei as he pointed out in his perverted fashion, was that she was an English style maid dress and that she was a, and I quote, "Big breasted kuudere maid".

This killed the mood a bit so I stood back to give me space to react if needed. The maid looked at me, "It is a pleasure to meet you Ryuko-san. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge and the personal maid of Lucifer-sama. I am here to foresee any issues that may have came up during this meeting." Nodding my head, I stepped back until I was near Rias and Akeno. "As I have observed, Rias-sama is unsatisfied and as such is given one chance to reject the marriage through a rating game."

Riser snorted before glaring at me again, "I gladly accept. It would be a nice way for me to observe how pathetic your servant truly are. I will even give you ten days to prepare yourselves as you see fit. Because from where I stand," Rise snapped his fingers which summoned his own peerage, "You are all horribly outnumbered." His entire peerage consisted of women, ranging from 16 to 20 years of age, with one girl being as old as 14. One stepped out dressed sort of like a mage, if the mage wore a dress that revealed 70% of their cleavage, and proceeded to make out with her master in front of everybody.

I would have expected Issei to speak out about him having a harem, but apparently he has a sense of morals in him. The boy in question was holding hands with a worried Asia, neither noticing the action. Rias held back a disgusted grunt before furthering her distance between herself and the man. I only looked on with a sense of boredom as his little show couldn't hide my eyes from the truth. These girls were under mind magics to be obedient and subservient to this fucker, all except his sister, who was standing in the background quietly ignoring her brother's antic. Though someone in the back caught my attention, her light brown hair and highlights giving it away. she had noticed me as well and tried to look away. 'Isabela. This bitch.'

"I accept as well. Please leave my territory Riser so that I may prepare for your defeat." Rias's declaration took me out of head. After another snort in amusement, Riser and his peerage got into their own magic circle before giving me one last glare. Grayfia bowed her head to us then left to inform her master of the news. The peerage all had a look of determination their faces even little Koneko and Asia. Rias stood proudly in front of her family, "Tomorrow we are going on a trip to my family's cabin for us to train. Be ready for the hard work coming our way."

Once everyone left I closed the door with telekinesis and stood in front of the red head. "How long?"

This shocked her, "E..excuse me?" My eyes bore into her's as I took a step forward, "How long have you known of your predicament? How long since you planned to have Issei in your 'family'?" My glare gave no room for lies and beating around the bush.

Rias's look of sadness and remorse told me a bit of her answer. "Since I was ten, my parents told me that I had until I graduated from high school. Riser wanted to speed up the process so here we are." Nodding my head, I kept my stare on her, "And Issei?"

She sat down on the couch, slumping down in tiredness. "Since he was in junior high, how else was he supposed to enter the school? He wasn't smart enough to pass the entrance exams by himself. I was going to offer him normally with the chance of earning a harem to lure him in. His death was just an opportunity I couldn't miss. I had nothing to do with it." Akeno put a hand to her King's shoulder for support. I stopped my glare and just sighed.

"You could have planned ahead and strategize against him. Could have trained your peerage members to be stronger than they are now. All of them have potential to be high class devils even Issei, I would know." I scoffed and looked out the window. "Instead you wasted your time on having fun, like a person who gave up on something that could have been prevented. Your brother knew that and you did too. That was why he hired me and why you wanted me. You felt the power I held and wanted it for yourself."

Her quiet sobs filled the room as I just kept staring out the window. "Did you not think I would have figured it out? Now we're in a situational where it is possible for us to lose." Rias looked down in shame as she looked back at her actions up to now.

"My skills in combat and superhuman physique can only take us so far. I am nowhere near the power we need yet as I just barely unlocked my heritage. We only have ten days to train and in those days..." I sighed before turning around and walking towards the two girls. "I will do everything I can to make sure they are ready physically while you.." I tilted her chin with my pointer finger to look at me, "...will be planning and figuring out a way for us to win my King."

Walking away from the two, I just waved my hand before teleporting back home. A small blush adorned my face as I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Three days into the Cabin:

Rias POV:

I was taking a break from looking over how Riser plays the game by watching my peerage train. Issei and Kiba were racing by the looks of it. Though both had rocks strapped to their limbs while trying to pull on a boulder behind them. Koneko was doing handstand push ups on top of a tree trunk with two boulders tied to her legs. Akeno and Asia were practicing on their magic with Asia trying heal Akeno from a distance while running with Akeno, who was firing off her magic at small projectiles.

I wasn't able to find Cain so I decided to walk up to Issei and Kiba to ask them of where he was at. "Hey you two. It seems like you are making good progress." Both smiled grimly as they struggled to move their respective boulders another inch.

"Thanks Kaichou. Cain said that we both lacked the power in our hits to really do any sort of damage. My speed makes up for it, but he says I could be faster if I do this." Kiba swung a tree branch like a sword while the rocks weighed him down.

Issei was throwing punches in between dragging the rock. "Hey Kaichou! Cain is a slave driver, guy called me a thin weakling then strapped this on me and told me to do a boxing set he showed." I nodded my head while a cold droplet of sweat rolled down my cheek, 'Cain is serious about his training.' "Have either of you seen him? I can't seem to find him."

Both boys shook their head in the negative, "Sorry Kaichou but Cain did mention that he was doing his own training two days ago then left." I rose an eyebrow in confusion. 'Have I been studying for two days straight?' "Oh okay. Keep up on the hard work boys." Both nodded and went back to trying to pull the rocks with minimal results.

'Training on his own? Wouldn't it be better for him to train with everyone else so to create a better synergy with them?'

Not finding an answer anytime soon, she went back to her videos and observed how Yubelluna, Riser's queen, fought and tried coming up on strategies to counter her.

With Cain:

"Come on you oversized chimp! I'm about to send you back with your late cousin!" I launched a right straight into the gut of an albino gorilla that was apparently a descendant of a legend here. The ape's eyes glowed an ominous red before he pounded his chest in a show of dominance and charged again. His agility belied his size as the 15 foot gorilla leaped and soared around the trees with a grace one could only have if they lived like that their entire lives. It actually back flipped and kicked me in the chin. Sending me flying back into a tree and creating a human sized crater.

It was unrelenting in its advances with hammer strikes aiming down at me. I blocked as many as I can with a smile on my face. Timing my grab with one of his strikes, I reached for his thumb and pulled down with force. I reared my head back then slammed it into his nose with a headbutt. The ape took a step back which I used to get off the ground in a twist and send a kick into it's knee. A pop let me know it was effective before his palm slammed my head into the ground.

Spitting out dirt while laughing, I sat up and faced the old ape. "Nice one Munga. I felt that one. That makes it your win, so it's currently 22 to 21 in your favor." The ape hooted in happiness before sitting down and grabbing a snake that tried sneaking behind him. Munga bit the snake's head off and chewed on the reptile.

I met the ape two days ago after trying to strengthen my fists by punching a mountain face. All that shaking woke it up from it's sleep and attacked me. We fought and fought until it became training for me and a game for him. You would think I would be able to dominate him, but he has an advantage I didn't find out until after our second fight. He has ki in his system and a bloodline that I have no idea what it does. I just know that it makes him as intellectual as a human and at the level of a high class to near ultimate devil levels.

I made a deal with him that he would teach me his style of fighting, his ki system, and a few droplets of blood for me to absorb. He accepted as long as we fought for at least 50 times and that I have to win a majority of them. This guy was lonely and wanted someone to talk to, his father was killed by a red haired giant man that cut off his head and put it into a box. His father's death unlocked something in him that made him stronger. He eventually met the son of the father who killed his father and became friends until that man stopped visiting.

Now he was by himself with no one but the animals who were scared of him. I of course became his friend and it was interesting how his fighting style and ki system seemed so simple but powerful. After the break, we went right back into fighting for our 44th fight.

* * *

Game Day:

3rd Person POV:

The whole peerage stood on a magic circle with Rias taking the center as the leader, all of them dressed in their school uniforms. They had all improved in the short time they were given and it had shown in the devil energy they were able to unleash and the power their bodies held. Issei was now a toned muscular build compared to his lanky self before while Kiba's forearms and legs thickened with strong corded muscles. Koneko oddly looked the same except a bit more toned. Asia and Akeno both toned up as well and even managed to make their bodies look even curvier if that was possible.

Rias was a bit more athletic looking due to the exercises she was given during her breaks studying while Cain had a bigger change in that he gained ten more pounds of muscle and two inches of height, but somehow managed to keep his lean frame. His aura now had a hint of a predator's killer instinct in it.

They were all just waiting until the circle glowed a crimson red and they were sent to the game. It barely a couple of seconds, the air felt stale, artificial. Looking around and Cain understood why, "This is all fake, a construct of magics."

Issei looked at Cain before his attention was stolen by Miss Grayfia who spoke in their heads, "Peerage of miss Rias Gremory. This rating game has been chosen as a group battle between the two peerages. Phenex-sama has chosen your territory as the base of operations. The goal is to eliminate all members of the opposing team. Kings' territories are the old school building and student council room. A king may concede defeat if they feel that the loss is greater than the win. You will be sent back to a viewer's box once you have sustained a certain amount of damage or injuries to avoid any unfortunate accidents. The game will be begin shortly."

Issei, Kiba, Koneko, and Cain tensed their legs for action while the others prepared themselves mentally. It was barely a minute later that they got a buzzer to begin. Issei and Koneko separated themselves from the others and headed towards the gym, Kiba headed towards the woods with a broadsword in hand, Akeno followed behind the young ones using her wings, and Cain walked straight towards the new school building nonchalantly.

Asia and Rias stayed at their HQ and watched their friends with a magic scrying mirror. Cain stepped within range of Riser's territory and set off a bomb that exploded with enough TNT to level an SUV. Two girls slowly walked out of the main doors, both holding their respective weapons in wariness. One held a greatsword, her long blue hair tied back in a ponytail as she prepared to strike at the slightest movement. The other was shorter and softer than the warrior, her clothes signifying of that of a shinto priestess. Her blue hair was in a weird design that resembled horns with curly hair at the sides of her face. She carried a staff like a wushu monk would.

"Do you think we got him Mira?" The warrior girl watched the smoke with trepidation as her instincts screamed at her to get out of there. "No doubt. Yubelluna said that no one short of a high mid-class would have survived. So cool those jugs you call tits Siris." Her smug attitude grated on the warrior's nerve, but learned how to deal with it. "As long as you're sure."

That was the last word she got in before a hand was wrapped around her throat in a steel vice. Cain was behind her and looking like nothing even touched him. Mira froze in shock, which gave him plenty of time to knock out Siris with a simple squeeze around her blood flood. Mira finally snapped out of it to shout a one worded incantation, "Wind Shred!", a column of wind came out of the staff like a hurricane whistling. Her smugness at her magic was short lived as that same hand her friend felt now came around her own neck. "Useless." She quietly disappeared via magic circle, same as Siris.

"Now. Where are you, you chicken shit.?"

With Issei:

So far the dragon emperor was able to hold his own against the chainsaw wielding twins, Lle and Nel. His training seemed to been able to ingrain the boxing set into his muscles that he instinctively threw punches whenever he saw an opening in their defenses. This allowed him to wear down his opponents until they just dropped out due to too much damage accumulated.

Koneko dealt with her opponents faster as they were all hand-to-hand combatants Ni, Li, and Xuelan. Cain had not only focused strength with her, he also made sure her genetics came into play. "How the hell are you so fast!? You're a rook!" Koneko's feline features came into play as she was able to bend and move in ways that other's perceived her being as fast as a knight. "Easy." Koneko ducks under Xuelan's roundhouse kick. "You're too slow." She countered her with a right straight into the gut that instantly knocked her out of the game.

"Alright! Good job Koneko-san. Let's get out of here and find Kiba." They both immediately tried to run when Koneko suddenly pushed Issei out the door. "Koneko-san?"

BOOM!

An explosion erupted from inside the gym building and imploded. Issei and Koneko were sent flying towards the forest. Issei landed on his back looking back at the gym while Koneko faced the ground. As Issei was trying to recover, Yubelluna hovered over them with her hands out, "Stupid little peasants. Lord Riser will make sure your King will be well taken of." She was about to unleash another bomb at the two wounded if it were not for Akeno electricuting her from behind. The spell went off, just not as it was intended as it reacted by a shift and imploded on its user. Her hands received 2nd degree burns as she cried out in pain.

"Ara ara. Someone was just trying to hurt my adorable kouhai. Looks like they need to be punished." Akeno's sweet voice held a certain menace to it that made the bomb queen's spine shiver. Then her muscles seized up as lightning crackled down from the orbital skull down to the digits of her toes. Yubelluna had one chance and she took it to by firing her strongest bomb at the enemy queen. Her screams of pain were echoed through out the forest then silence.

"**Five of Lord Riser's pawns are out of the battle. Lord Riser's knight is out of the battle. Lord Riser's rook is out of the battle. Lord Riser's Queen is out of the battle. Lady Rias's rook is out of the battle."**

Everyone heard Grayfia's announcement as they either continued their battles or took a breather.

"Damn it!" Issei slammed a fist down on the ground. "I was still too weak to help Koneko-san. She had to go and protect me. Damn it all!" Then he heard swords clashing, following his ears Issei got up and walked over to the noise. 'That must be Kiba. I need to help him out.'

* * *

Less than 20 meters away, Kiba was battling it out with the woman knight Karlamine and the last three of Riser's pawns, Burent, Shuriya, and Marion. Despite having him outnumbered, none of them have been able to deal a finishing blow.

Instead, Kiba seemed to be able to cut them in multiple places with a gray unassuming broadsword. "Give it up pretty boy. You are outmatched and outnumbered." Burent was confident in her win while Karlamine kept up her pace even when she has been the most physical of the four. "Sorry, but I can't do that. Hope you forgive me after this." Kiba slid his pointer finger down the blade before nicking it at the tip of the blade. "Decay. Nagasani." A hiss seemed to respond to him as a gray and dark purple seemed to leak out of the ladies' wounds.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Shuriya screamed out as she watched her cuts darken until they look like a deathly black color. Her body began to feel weak and frail, her mind started to falter, and she wasn't the only one. The others were feeling the same thing as their bodies began to give until a light took them out. Kiba slumped down on his sword as black veins began to reach his neck. "Kiba-san! Kiba-san." Issei got there just in time to see Kiba beginning to fade, "Sorry Issei-san, try to win this for lady Rias." He disappeared soon afterwards.

"**Lord Riser's final Knight and three pawns are out of the battle. Lady Rias's knight is out of the battle."**

Issei stared at where Kiba once stood as he gripped his fists tightly. Once distracted, a two girls appeared out of the shadows, one stood in front of the other, dressed ornately, she gave the impression of a pure Japanese lady. The other had a brighter blonde color than Riser and a far more vibrant blue to her eyes, if she stood side by side though, you would notice the similarities between the two.

"Lady Ravel. If you would do the honors." Mihae, the traditionalist, bowed to the girl named Ravel then stepped back. Ravel raised a hand in the air to conjure a large fireball that was comparable to the trees. "Sorry, but this is for my brother." She sent the fireball hurtling towards Issei who was reacting too slowly to dodge. Luckily, Akeno was nearby and she flew in just in time to take the damage instead. "Well, this looks like I'm out. Take care of our King. Cain-san." She then disappeared soon after due to the damage she took from both the bomb queen and the abnormally large ball of flames.

"Jeez. I was just going to fight the last rook too. You could have waited until I got here. Guess I will fulfill that wish of yours then." Cain popped out of the shadows right next to Issei who just looked down right shocked at the escalation of his teammates dropping. "Go to our King. Don't look back and make sure we win this thing." Cain put a hand on Issei's shoulder and gave him a shove towards Rias's direction. Issei stumbled forwards before nodding his head with determination in his eyes then began to run towards the building.

Cain sighed as he eyed the two opponents in front of him. 'You had to leave me with the two young ones. Where is that rook anyway? She should've followed me by now?'

He got his answer in the form of a drop kick at his head. Cain managed to recover by flipping into a cartwheel and landing on his feet facing everyone. "Ah there you are. I've been waiting for you Isabela." The girl didn't respond as she glared hatefully at the man in front of her. The two bishops scooted back to give the rook space while Mihae prepared a spell for support.

It happened in a blink of an eye as the two exchanged fists with each other. Neither gaining ground on the other as their intensity increased. Finally, Cain slammed a palm into Isabela's gut which made her spit saliva and blood. Both backed off from each other soon after, "I can't believe this. You were Teresa's friend. How? Why? Where were you when she needed you the most?!" Cain's eyes began to water as he stared at the half-mask wearing woman. She stared back with a blank face though you could see the sadness etched on her face.

"I..had my own problems to deal with. You wouldn't understand." That seemed to tick off Cain even more. "Understand? Understand! What the fuck was so goddamn important that you left your friend, my sister, to die?" Isabela looked down with her short bangs covering her eyes. "Well? Answer me!"

"I was RAPED!..I..couldn't look your sister in the face and tell her everything was alright. I couldn't...not after knowing what happened that night." Isabela finally had tears streaming down her eyes as the bishops were struck silent at the outburst. Cain stayed silent, but was fuming in the inside.

"I..was there when it happened. We were both just getting out of the party when these **guys** came out of an alley and grabbed us. Teresa..god..she fought back with everything she had while I just stayed silent and complacent. She..got the worst of it."

Cain stepped in front of Isabela, hovering over her. "So you left her. Let her stew in her own misery as she believed that you abandoned her, made her feel tainted, my own father couldn't look her in the eye anymore! She felt all alone, trapped, school wasn't any better and you knew that. You knew that and left her to the wolves!" Cain clenched his fists tightly as he grabbed the white mask she wore and tore it away. Isabela tried hiding her face, but Cain wasn't having it. "Look at me...I said look at me!" She eventually did, revealing an eye that had black sclera with a white pupil. Her sobs choked up in her throat then stopped as Cain knelt down.

She flinched as he reached out to her, only to find him petting her head with a gentle hand. "Despite everything that has happened, everything you didn't do, I know for a fact." Cain took a breathe. "Teresa would have forgiven you." She looked at him with shock and a little bit of hope. "I admit that I have held a grudge for years, but seeing you now." He looked her in the eye and gave a small smile, "I forgive you too. Just..make amends and visit her grave once awhile. Please." A tight hug was his only response as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I will and..thank you. Proctor, I concede." Isabel then disappeared in a flash of lights. Leaving the two bishops to stare at the demon. Cain got up and looked at them, "Just give up. I really don't want to hurt either one of you." He can see the innocence that radiated off the two. 'At least Riser has some semblance of morals to not go after the two youngest girls.'

Mihae left without hesitation while Ravel hardened her eyes and faced her palm at Cain. He didn't her chance to attack as he lunged and held her in a squeeze before sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Ravel's eyes opened wide while her mouth tried making sound, but couldn't. Soon her face flushed a blossom pink followed by a small moan as he licked droplets of her blood. Cain eventually let go, with an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry. It was better I did this with you instead of Riser as his blood is no doubt tainted. Your phoenix blood is diluted, but shouldn't be a problem for me." Ravel couldn't answer as her face soon went into an atomic red as steam shot out of her ears. Then light just flashed with her disappearing.

'Guess that's done. Now I should..' He couldn't finish that thought as pain wrapped around him like a vice. His blood felt like it was boiling oil and was cooking his skin from the inside out. 'I thought I already digested Munga's blood already? Why am I feeling side effects when I shouldn't?' His groans sounded like a dying animals as steam and flames seemed to pour out of him. He soon left in a flash of light as well, making the forest silent once again.

* * *

1 minute before:

Issei POV:

I ran as fast as I could and managed to intercept Riser before he could fight Kaichou or hurt Asia. Tackling him to the ground was the easier part, trying to put him down was like trying to wrestle an alligator.

[**BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

I could feel my body straining to handle the enhancements as I pounded the chicken's face in. He seemed to be laughing though as his face healed no matter how much strength I put into my fists. Riser shot a stream of fire at my chest that launched me back into the wall of the building.

"Issei-san!" Asia ran at me with her twilight healing as she tried healing the burns I suffered from him. I got up and forced myself to get into a fighting stance again. Riser smirked as he strolled towards me, "Face it piss ant. You are nothing before the mighty power of Lord Riser Phenex. Give up now and I may let you live." I didn't listen as I shot a fist into his stomach which had him double over before backhanding me.

"I offered you mercy, and you _spat_ in my face." Riser kicked me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me. I looked at him defiantly while his smirk turned into a shit eating grin, "After I am done with you, that little blondie will do nicely as a warm up as I take her and Rias from behind. _Nice. __A__nd. __S__low._"

[**Boost] x5**

My body screamed at me to stop, but my anger won over as I sent a flurry of punches into the fucking bastard. "I don't care if I get out as I know that Cain will kick your ass!"

"**Lord Riser's final rook and bishops are out of the battle. Lady Rias's queen and rook are out of the battle."**

I froze, my body failed me as it collapsed. 'How? What the hell happened when I left?' Riser laughed in my face as Rias came down, her face devoid of emotion once again. "Stop Riser. It's done, you won. Let him go and I will marry you." 'No kaichou. Damn it! I was too weak. Cain somehow got hurt. Now we're stuck with this asshole.'

"Ah Rias. So you finally came to your senses. Now we can continue the devil line." Riser turned his head to look straight at me. "Looks like I can make good on my promise then."

My head was pounding before I eventually blacked out.

* * *

Cain POV:

'My body felt like it went ten rounds with my father. What the hell happened?'

He glanced around and noticed he was on the couch of the occult researching club. Akeno was there in a fancy black dress with a slit on the thigh along with being open in the back. "You're finally awake! Everyone was worried about you! What happened?" I stared at her eyes, they were a bit puffy and looked like she tried hiding her lack of sleep with makeup.

"We lost. Didn't we." It was more of a statement than a question as Akeno looked down sadly while nodding her head. I clenched my jaw and fists tightly before punching myself in the face. Of course she was shocked at my actions before tearing up seeing me hunch over in anger. "Damn it all! Damn it all to fucking hell! I got too cocky! I fucking let myself think I needed to absorb the phoenix blood then when I should have been there to help Issei. Maybe then we would've won. Maybe Rias wouldn't have to marry that..that.._**man**_."

I felt Akeno's arms wrapped around me in a semi-tight hug as she wanted to comfort me just a bit. "We've all made mistakes in there. It is part of the games to learn from them. All we could do now is hope that Riser treats her well in fear of her brother." I nodded dumbly before getting up with a hardened look in my eye. "I need to go change and prepare. See you before the ceremony." She could only watch him leave as she sighed, "You could come out now my King."

Rias stepped out from the shower room door looking depressed. "He really cares about us now huh?" Akeno nodded her head with a small smile, "Yes, I believe he is finally opening up to us." Rias let herself smile for a second before going back into her shell. Akeno held Rias's shoulder and transported them to the Phenex home.

* * *

2 hours later:

Phenex mansion:

People from the high classes of devil were enjoying themselves on food and drink. People looked to be having a fun time. All except two groups, Rias's and Sona's peerages.

"Can't believe Kaichou is actually going through with this." Issei still felt the guilt of losing, but is trying to make that into motivation into getting stronger. Asia held Issei's hand in comfort as they shared a small moment before the sound of music interrupted them.

Out came Rias in a pure white dress that seemed to just hug her body and all its beautiful womanly curves. Her face was of regret and sadness, however she held her head in pride and defiance even as her father walked her down the aisle. Riser was waiting for them at the podium wearing a dark red tuxedo, his eyes roaming her body lecherously. His peerage stood behind him, some looking despondent themselves. Isabela especially as Cain opened her eyes along with a couple of others on how they were manipulated to love Riser. Now it came too late for regret.

Just as Rias was at podium with her brother to wed them, an explosion occurred at the entrance that sent the outside guards inside. Screams and pleads of mercy filled the otherwise silent room as a lone figure walked into the building. He stood at 6'4", 210 pounds of pink perfect muscles, and had the aura that made everyone know he was powerful. His blood red eyes scanned the area as the faces of his friends widened into smiles while Sona secretly held a small smirk behind her hand.

"Sorry I'm late. Must've lost my invitation in the mail." Issei laughed a little at the poor excuse while Sona sighed at the corniness. Rias never looked so happy to see a face while Riser's never looked liked it wanted to kill as much as now. "What the hell is the meaning of this!? Ruining my son and daughter-in-law's wedding." Razor Phenex stepped up towards Cain in hopes to intimidate him, but was sorely mistaken as he realized he was at least four inches shorter than the young man.

"Names Ryuko Cain. A pleasure to meet you and as for me being here.." He looked straight at Rias and smiled, "I'm here to steal the bride."

* * *

**Yup going to end it there. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Can anyone tell me what anime I referenced with the ape? If you do, I might add a bloodline of your choosing(only animes and light novels).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reveals and Changes**

The air went still.

Nobody uttered a word, No one moved to stop the clearly crazy devil, everyone just stared at the boy who boldly declared he was going to steal the bride from the groom. Only one person broke the silence, one person that no one expected.

"Hahaha! Oh that is rich. You. Want to take her away from me?" Riser stepped forward with confidence in each step, his gait steady and unafraid as he made his way to Cain's position.

"Yeah. That's about it. Now do you want to do this willingly...or should I just kick your ass?" Cain smirked at the man while shrugging off the castle guards like they were toddlers. His spine straight like a sword with his chin held high and proud despite being glared at by the Phenex clan and their supporters.

Riser paused in his stride as he observed Cain before smiling, "Why not. Might as well prove that I am strongest one of our generation. What are the stakes?" Riser felt that he was going to win solely on the fact his regeneration can counter anything this servant throws at him. His father was going to say something, but Sirzechs beat him to it.

"Splendid. I will be the proctor then. I shall make sure both sides honor the deal made." His smile felt genuine as he watched Cain proudly. Cain knew why he gave him that smile and ignored it in favor of focusing on Riser.

"One. Let your peerage out of their mind manipulation and have them decided for themselves if they want to be with you. Two. Cancel your marriage with Rias and let the lady decide whom she wants to wed. And Three. Serve yourself your punishment for all the abuse you have done to both your servants and many other women in general."

Riser narrowed his eyes at Cain before smirking again, "Okay then. One. You must serve as my foot soldier and wait on my every beck and call. Two. Any girl that you may want to have a relationship with, must first be tasted by me. And three. After my win, you have to castrate yourself in front of the entire audience here for your disruption."

Rias's and Sona's peerages paled and looked on as Cain nodded his head in agreement. Many other male devils flinched in mock pain while the women in the room felt pity for the idiotic devil boy. Sirzechs nodded his head, "Then the deal is made should either of you lose or win, if you do not follow the deal then be marked as stray and casted out to open."

A glow of red signaled the deal's completion as the crimson magic circle of the Gremory clan flashed under him before Cain was transported into a colloseum of sorts that looked furnished to be ornate yet the solid material looked to be durable. Riser flashed in himself wearing what he first wore when he came to the ORC building. Both stared at the other while a glowing number counted down for their fight.

3..2..1..

Riser shot off a large stream of fire in a shape of a lance towards Cain. Cain didn't move, his feet planted squarely on the ground. Gasps and laughter were heard as the flames rolled around him. "Hahaha! Stupid fucking peasant. You were even a bigger disappointment than the goddamn red dragon emperor."

Others thought the same as they watched the flames finally stop, Isabela looked on with sadness along with Akeno, Koneko, Rias, and Sona. One girl however remained neutral, Ravel, as she felt the flames just die off.

"You know," Cain's voice was nonchalant as he strolled out of smoke completely unharmed, "For a member of the once dead Phoenix clan, your flames are weak as shit." The crowd watched in stunned silence as the teenager cracked his knuckles and neck before removing his black t-shirt. Leaving himself in only his black sweatpants and running shoes.

The aforementioned ladies blushed at the sight of the body this person had, the more brazen shouted out that she "wanted him to guest star in her Levi-tan show."

Riser scoffed and conjured another lance of flames, "What good is removing your shirt? Feeling a little hot from the flames?" Cain snorted before staring him straight in the eye, "No, I just didn't want to get your blood on the shirt my sister bought me. Plus I feared that I might tear it." He then disappeared in most of the audiences' eyes as they tried tracking his movements. Only a few were able to follow, even then only Sirzechs and his peerage, Serafall, and Sairaog Bael could see his full image.

His fist planted into Riser's stomach and held it there as the devil bird lifted off the ground from the force. Riser spit his blood out onto the floor and tried to breath, only to get a fist into the throat for his troubles. His body soared in an arc before crashing down onto the ground in a heap as he tried to recover from the hit.

"I..im..imposssible! No one should be able hurt me! Especially, not some filthy reincarnated devil!" Riser shot bullets of flames into Cain, who just seemed to shrug them off as he walked towards the fallen man. "I ain't just a nobody. _Kirast Kiroza Kirent." _His eyes glowed for a second while the aura around started to converge the surrounding devil energy, giving his power manifest into a black smoke surrounding him. "Do you know what that means?"

Riser has only known fear three times in his life, once when he first learned of his blood and how to use it, when Sirzechs overheard talking about his sister, and now, feeling the energy surrounding the man and despairing at the power difference. "I guess you can find out later." Cain pointed a finger at Riser with a handgun motion. "Bang." A blue bullet shot into Riser's leg and burned him. His scream of agony was met with shocked faces of the devils in attendance. They have never seen or heard of a devil that was capable of using holy energy.

Not even Rias's peerage knew that he was capable of such things. "Holy shit! When was Cain able to do that?" Issei stared at the muscular teen as he shot another bullet into Riser's shoulder. "I am not sure. Malachais typically focus on acquiring their powers from other demons and beasts. I haven't heard of one that could use anything pure before." Akeno stared at Cain and couldn't help but let her eyes roam around his body and capture every inch of detail, from the casual twitching of his muscles when he moved to the small beads of sweat that seemed to flow down the sculpted physique like water flowing through ravines.

Razor was getting worried for his son and looked to Sirzechs to call it off. "Lord Lucifer you must end this at once. We must rid of this _bastard_ as he is a danger for our kind." Sirzechs only looked with a barely concealed smirk, "As long as Riser forfeits or is defeated may he end the battle." Razor gritted his teeth and watched on as his son was not able to heal due to the damage being holy.

"How!? Tell me how you can use holy energy! Only angels and the fallen could use it." Cain smirked as he shot another bullet. This time into the little member between his legs. His screams were drowned by the words Cain spoke. "Conceived in Violence to do Violence and to Die Violently..." This got the reaction he wanted as he felt many cower or flinch at the words he used. "..that is what those words meant. You devils should know what that means and what I am." His smile turned vicious as white scorching flames manifested into balls that floated behind him. They radiated with holy power despite the feeling of demonic energy behind it.

Riser paled and slumped onto his knees, the face of defeat written on his face as he felt the balls draining him despite not being hit by one. "I..concede. Please spare my life." His voice croaked when giving his statement. A circle surrounded both persons that took them back to the main hall.

Once there, Riser was immediately taken by his family doctors for treatment while Cain was left to be gawked and stared at. Sirzechs stepped forward and met him face to face. "I declare Ryuko Cain, the last Malachai, to be the winner!" Cain openly glared for shouting his heritage to the heavens, but shrugged it off for instead getting multiple crashing hugs.

"You're an idiot you know that Cain." Rias hid herself in the crook of his neck, trying to remember his scent. "That was your grand plan. Reveal yourself to the devil world so they may know that the Malachai bloodline yet lives. Smart and dangerous." Sona held his wrist tightly, in fear that he may disappear if she didn't. "Ara ara. I knew you had a nice body, but even then, it is magnificent. _I can't wait to know how it __above__ under me_." Akeno jumped on Cain's back and stroked his chest while whispering in his ear. His face held a tiny blush before it went away with his laugh. "I guess I should apologize for doing this without you knowing."

Rias shook her head and looked him in the eye. Blue-green meeting red, "Thank you." Putting a hand on his chest where the scar of the first spear that impaled was. "Thank you for everything." Cain chuckled before patting her head, "Anytime my King. Anytime." He soon removed the ladies off of him and put his shirt back on, much to the disappoint of those around him. One girl poked him in the back to get his attention.

Turning around revealed that it was Isabela, who was shyly holding her arm without making eye contact. Her mask was nowhere in sight while her body was covered in a form fitting dark red one strapped dress. "Um. I would like to start over. Between us. If you will have me." Her blushing face was something that many don't see as she always tried to remain stoic. Cain slowly hugged her which she fully accepted with a small amount of tears.

"For you, anything. Just please, talk to me if you can, I can't stand not helping." She smiled and nodded at him before stepping back with the blush on her face still. Rias and Akeno looked at each other and nodded in a silent truce. Another person pulled on his shirt which had him looking down at a frowning Koneko.

"You did something stupid, yet nice. Thank you. Cain-san." Koneko looked at him with her same stoic fashion before Cain decided to pet her head which made her purr in his hand. Her tiny blush not going unnoticed by the other girls.

Clearing his throat, Cain decided to speak up, "I believe we should all go home now. We still have school tomorrow." Issei grumbled while Kiba snorted in amusement as he stepped away from the group. "I hope to see you all at school then. Bye."

Zeoticus, Rias's father, and Venelana, Rias's mother, watched on as their daughter blushed while being teased by her queen. "I think we found the perfect candidate to redeem ourselves." Venelana looked at her husband and nodded slowly while a smile seemed to form on her lips. "Yes, and quite a reward he is."

* * *

Two weeks later:

Cain POV:

I stared at my ceiling for what seemed like hours now, my body is tired from last night's training to fully assimilate Munga's style of fighting, and I can't sleep. Why? You may ask.

"Why the hell are you all in my bed!?" I used my telekinesis to lift Akeno, Rias, and Isabela off of me.

"Aaah!" They shrieked in surprise at the sudden loss of gravity as I got up and grabbed my towel for a shower. "You guys need to stop doing that. I need my sleep and all that body heat can get uncomfortable when you ladies are naked."

Rias and Akeno were in their birthday suits while Isabela had the decency to have a sports bra and shorts to wear. "Ah, but that ain't fun. Your reactions are the best part." Rias pouted before her plump ass landed on the bed along with the other two. I walked out with my clean uniform to wear after the shower.

"Maybe I would actually enjoy this if you guys didn't sneak in _after_ I go to sleep." I slipped past the door and showered while the girls went to the other bathroom near my room. I have long since became desensitized to the fact that I had three women in my home. Isabela was invited to live here after being released from being a rook- turns out you can remove those pieces another way-and has been job hunting since then. The other two said that they couldn't trust that nothing would happen between her and I, so they became my unofficial monitors.

"Breakfast will be done in five minutes, so here your pretty little butts down here if you want any!" I yelled from downstairs then walked over to the dining table where pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast were set out for them to chow down. The quick thumping of the stairs let me know they heard me before I blinked and found them sitting down with their plates filled.

Sighing mentally, I took a seat and read another of my grandfather's journal on the uses of ki and chakra while drinking a cup of water. It was only for a few minutes as they put away their dishes and grabbed their things for school. Isabela dressed in going out clothes to prepare for another interview while we wore our uniforms.

"Okay Isabela, money is on the counter and you have my number. Make sure to call me if you need help or just want to talk. See ya." Waving her off, I walked quickly towards the direction of Kuoh academy while ignoring the flirty looks I was getting from older woman and teenagers alike. Munga's bloodline did something to my body that made the muscles denser and the tendons stronger. This really changed my body as I was already lean and muscular, but now people were starting to notice how muscular I was. Especially since I upped my training time to include more body strengthening to handle anymore powers or bloods I absorb.

Issei also started to get serious in his training with me as now he has someone to fight for. I got the guy to confess to Asia before he regretted it. Now he hangs out with her most of the time while I just chill out in my tree and sleep. Sometimes Koneko joins me by laying on my torso and eating a chocolate bar I had kept in my bag. Other times I hang out in the student council room, much to Saji's chagrin, and play chess with Sona. It felt great to just relax and be normal, last week the peerage was going to get their familiars. Turns out that Sona and her peerage booked it on the same day so those two devil princesses competed for their turn. Since I didn't want a familiar and was staying neutral, I had to be the referee, with devils that have magic, it was the funniest thing watching both Saji and Issei getting a nut shot.

While Rias won and went to the forest, I spent my time hanging out with Sona and having a conversation on the treatment of reincarnated devils and how mistreated they are. It makes one wonder if the traditionalists are trying to start a rebellion just for shits and giggles. Anyways, the peerage came back with Asia getting a sprite dragon named Issia while Issei cried over a pile of goop. I never can understand their mindsets some days

Now I was going to relax at the ORC building and wait for the others. That never happened as the whole peerage was there looking tense. "Sup, what's with the atmosphere?" The others looked at me before relaxing a bit. Rias leaned her head on her palm, "Two exorcists from the Vatican are coming here. They have a mission and need to come to me beforehand."

I nodded and sat down with Koneko following suit holding a chocolate bar. Of course I knew the drill and began petting her head while trying to come up with a way to use ki to strengthen my body instead of the other way around. Akeno leaned her body onto my shoulder as I was distracted by my thoughts. A knock on the door got me out of my head, and turning slightly to the left I saw two girls wearing dark robes.

Both were beauties, as if that wasn't obvious, and held curvy figures. One had blue hair with a dark green fringe, her eyes were a common brown though in this light a sort of dark yellow could be seen, her stance reminded me of a swordsman as she seemed to be on edge against us. The other had light brown hair and eyes, a bit shorter that the blue haired girl and seems to be aloof. They were opposites of each other even though they both hold a unique amount of holy energy.

"Hello my name is Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan and this is my shared territory with Sona Sitri of the Sitri clan. What brings two exorcists from the Vatican?" Rias stepped around her desk to greet the two girls while I just observed them, I noticed that the brown haired girl seemed to recognize Issei though I can't say the same for him.

"The name is Xenovia Quarta and our mission is just that, ours. Though if you must know devil, someone has stolen one of the pieces of Excalibur and had been seen coming into your territory." Xenovia stood proud while eyeing each of us, ignoring her I couldn't help but notice that Kiba seemed to tense up and clench his fists.

The rest of the time was them explaining their mission and telling us not to interfere. Right before they left, Irina Shidou stopped in front of Asia, "You. You are Asia Argento. The traitor witch." Asia stiffened up and held tightly to Issei, "Y..yes." Xenovia looked over at her now, "Do you still believe in our lord?" Irina tried denying her saying that a devil could never go to believing. "Um, I still do. It is still my faith even if I am a devil." Xenovia nodded her head and pulled out a large greatsword, "If you truly believe in the lord then kill yourself." Her words were followed by the swing of her sword to cleave Asia in two.

It never made its full trip as I stood in front and held onto the blade, "My my, what a feisty girl you are." Xenovia tried pulling the blade away, but it wouldn't budge from my grip. "We are being hospitable to you and you decide to attack one of our members. That reflects badly on your church you know. Plus we are still going to interfere due to it being our King's territory. You are only here because we allowed you to be here. **Don't mistake our kindness for weakness**." I tightened my grip on the sword until I heard it cracking. Letting go seemed to be best option so I did just that.

Xenovia fell on her butt looking up at me in fear, shock, and awe. Irina was the same as she held the handle of her sword tightly in fear. The group behind me looked on in shock as I just held the blade of an Excalibur shard. "C..C..Cain. Do you know what you just did?" Rias was surprised at how nonchalant I was as I just shrugged. "What? The blade felt weak anyway. The holy power was barely much, nothing compared to the sword she's hiding."

Xenovia guffawed at me, "How do you know about Durandal?!" She jumped back towards the door for a quick escape. I tilted my head, "I didn't know the name of the sword. Just that you had another." Akeno, this time, grabbed my shoulder, "Cain-kun, you almost broke one of the shards of Excalibur. A legendary holy sword." I shrugged again, "So. It is a shard, meaning that most of its holy power is lost until it can be united again. Anyone that has sufficient holy energy could probably wield it."

Irina stepped up, her face pouting, "Not just anyone could hold a holy weapon. They need special training in weapons handling and need to be accepted by the sword itself." Kiba finally stepped up with a sword in his hand, "Those swords. I need to destroy them!" He lunged towards them with a horizontal sword swing which was stopped by me pulling him back by his collar.

"Hold it there Kiba-san. You need to calm down. We need to talk after this, got it." Kiba looked into my eyes with resentment, but nodded his anyway. Staring at the two exorcists, I just waved them off, "You can leave now. Don't come crying to us if one of you gets their sword stolen." Both girls stiffened before turning around and walking out the door. I did the same and face Kiba and Rias, "Explain now before I end up finding Kiba hunting those two idiots." Rias sighed and explained while I kept an eye on Kiba.

* * *

3rd person:

After the explanation Cain nodded and looked over at Kiba seriously, "You need to calm yourself. I can feel the energy you're releasing. Vengeance and justice are two different things Kiba and risking your life for those swords ain't worth it. Your life, the life your friends gave to you so you could live on." Kiba clenched his teeth and snarled, "You don't know anything! Those swords and that project killed everyone there I held dear. Those swords are a bane and need to be destroyed. That is what I live for." Cain sighed and leaned back, "Then you need to live for more. Those swords are no more to blame than you are. Valper is, he was the one that ran the project and was the one to make your lives hell. Focus on him then move on, don't let your family's death be in vain. Believe me, that is a path you don't want to go down on."

Kiba nodded stiffly and walked out of the room with Issei and Koneko following behind him. Cain sighed and looked over to a worried Rias, "Don't fret, you get wrinkles like that. Issei and Koneko are probably going to help him out. What we need to focus on the person who has the holy swords as it is bad news for this town. Calling your brother would be our best bet on keeping this town intact." Rias shook her head in denial, "No. We can handle this ourselves. I don't need my brother getting into my business. Sona would say the same for her sister."

Cain sighed again, "Immature like always. You are going to get yourself killed with that stubbornness. And since I am paid for your protection, that means I am going to get killed saving your ass. Sona's too probably." Getting up, Cain thanked Akeno for the tea and walked away, not even teleporting away like usual. Rias and Akeno stood where they were, "He is right Rias-sama. You are risking our family with stubbornness." Rias puffed her cheeks at her queen, "Whose side are you on Akeno!?" Akeno calmly smiled, "Yours Rias-sama and that is why I care for the opinion of Cain-kun." Rias sighed herself before slumping down on her desk chair, "Yeah I know. He is usually right. I'll tell Sona about this."

* * *

The Next Day:

Cain was walking back from school when he noticed two girls near his home, begging on the side. Going up to them, he realized it was Xenovia and Irina. "Hey.." Both girls looked up to Cain and met his ruby eyes, "..Want a bite to eat? My house is right here and I could whip something up." Xenovia was about to deny the devil when her stomach rumbled, Irina looked at her own stomach before nodding.

They soon went into his home and saw how empty it was. Of course it has the typical furniture and appliances, but the atmosphere felt colder than what a home should be. Xenovia noticed no pictures or photographs of a family anywhere in the home. Cain talked while in the kitchen, "Rias and Akeno sometime sleep here so expect those two. I also have a roommate named Isabela who is out right now, She got herself a job and is working right now so make yourself comfortable while I make something."

Irina bowed her head, "Thank you for your hospitality." Xenovia just mumbled hers while looking around some more. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went upstairs to snoop some more. Irina followed though with some hesitation, "It is rude for a guest to sneak around a person's house Xenovia. Especially when the host is the one feeding us." Xenovia ignored her in favor of looking into what she guessed as Cain's room.

Her entrance led to a discovery of a somber room that held a bed, desk, and closet. Nothing else, no decorations or something to show that someone lived here. Nothing except a small box that was no bigger than a dresser. Xenovia walked up to it and opened the box, revealing a shrine that held three pictures.

The one in the middle was of a goddess of a woman. Her long silky midnight black hair that seemed to drain the room of all light, her blue eyes were like saphires that seemed to twinkle, her body was proportionally slim and held curves at a ratio that seemed to be too perfect. Her face was soft, but symmetrical, the paleness of her skin seemed to hold a treasure beneath it. She couldn't have been no more than her late twenties maybe even younger than that. Under the picture said "Ryuko Mayonaka".

The one on the left of her was of another woman, much younger than as she couldn't be no older than 16 herself. She looked exactly like the mother except her face was a bit more angular, not by much, but it made the difference. Her name was "Ryuko Teresa".

The last one on the right of her was a man, he was entirely different from the other two. He was American for one, his tanned skin, being a good indicator. His dark brown hair was a bit messy though not haphazardly, his face and body were sculpted as though chiseled from marble, his brown eyes were cold and hard though a slight smile was on his face. He seemed to be young as well, maybe in his thirties to give an estimate. His name was "Nicholas Gautier".

Xenovia tried sounding out his name "Gau-tier? Ga-ti-er? Gau-tair?"

"It is pronounced Go-Shay. He was French Cajun. Not many could have pronounced his name correctly in his home either. Food is ready so come down." Cain walked back downstairs while the girls looked down before following him. The door closed behind them without either of them touching the handle, locking itself as well.

After the awkward meal of miso soup, beef and rice, and cooked mackerel, they sat down on the couch while drinking tea that Cain served. "Thank you for the meal and tea. We are sorry for what happened yesterday if it is any consolidation." Irina bowed her head while pushing Xenovia to do the same. Cain just waved it off, "It ain't me you need to apologize. It's Asia." They nodded and got up to leave, before Xenovia stopped to ask a question at the front door. "How were you able to hold the blade without being damaged from it?"

Cain held a ball of holy energy in his hand, "I can use it that's why." Xenovia stared at Cain before nodding and walking away Irina following suit. Cain was about to close the door when a phone rang, fishing it out of his pocket, he saw that it was Rias. "Yeah, what's up?".

* * *

'Fucking Issei. You owe me too many debts at this point.'

Cain walked over to a condo that seemed to be by itself and knocked on its door. "Come in. It's unlocked." A man's voice was heard and Cain opened the door and closed it behind him. "So you summoned a devil. What do you need?" Cain was not much in the mood for this as Rias commanded him to protect the entire town this time around.

"Huh? You were not who I was expecting. I was sure I asked for Issei Hyoudou." The man was six foot even wearing a dark red dress shirt that had the top two buttons unbuttoned and matching pants with dark dress shoes. His hair was a dark brown with a golden yellow bang in front. His brown eyes held mischief and wisdom in them while his smirk seemed to hold back a tongue that knew how to tease. I just blankly looked at him, "Yeah well he has some business he needed to take care of so you have me instead." Issei went ahead and was helping Kiba hunt down the own hoarding the shards so here he was taking his place.

"Okay then. I have some questions I hope you could answer for me." For a second his power leaked and I knew what he was. 'A fallen. Great, why do you get the weird ones Issei?'

"What are they? I may or may not answer truthfully." The fallen seemed to have liked that as his eyes twinkled.

"Are you a boob man or an ass man?"

"Ass. A girl could have a small chest and still be cute, but a girl with no ass is so sad."

"I see. A man of both hidden aggression and patience." The fallen rubbed his chin where a goatee was. "What do you think of big breasts then?"

"Depends on the size, too big and it becomes unflattering."

"You are a strange one indeed." He smirked before snapping his fingers. "What is one thing that can make or break a done deal for you?"

"A girl's voice and personality. If I want to be in a relationship with a woman then that means I am in for the long ride. She needs a nice sounding voice or else I would just get annoyed hearing her talk. Same goes for the personality though that can change with time."

He was stunned as he wasn't expecting that, "I like you kid. You interest me. Tell me, what do you think of fallen angels?"

Cain raised an eyebrow, "Well considering you are one, you don't seem that bad. I don't hate them neither do I like them. I don't judge an entire race, but only the individuals who made an impression on me."

The fallen smiled, "Great then you don't mind if I hand these ladies over to you." With a flourish of his hand, two women fell in front of me. Ones that I recognized instantly, "Haaa. Why are you two here again? I thought I told you two to go back to your boss." Kalawarner was the first to recover, "Aww. Cain-kun. Please don't be mean. We did go back to our old boss and this is our punishment for going with Kokabiel." Rayner nodded her head quickly while trying to make herself seem as small as possible.

Cain looked up at the male, "You must be Azazel then." Azazel nodded and bowed slightly, "Any you are the malachai. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The girls stare at me in awe as I shrugged and waved him off. "So this Kokabiel person must be a rogue fallen then. Funny, two exorcists mentioned seeing a fallen with an excommunicated scientist." Azazel narrowed his eyes, "That doesn't sound good at all. If he is here then he wants only one thing." Cain nodded his head, "War."

Azazel sighed and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. "I suppose you won't help me with this problem out of the goodness of your heart." He stared at Cain who was just crossed his arms. "Thought so. What do you want?" Cain looked at the girls for a few seconds before answering, "First, you need to upgrade my home to fit more people. Leave the room that is locked alone though. Second, compensate me with money or an artifact for Rias. Finally, make sure you have someone competent to take Kokabiel away after I kick his ass." Azazel took a swig of the bottle before nodding his head, "Done, done, and done. Thank you for this. I don't suppose I could hire you permanently?"

Cain shook his head, "Nope, sorry, but Sirzechs beat you to it and is paying me to protect his sister." Azazel sucked on his teeth in annoyance, "Alright then, thanks anyway." He handed him a painting from the 1400s for compensation before disappearing a plume of feathers. Cain looked at the two fallen before walking away, "Come on I got to introduce you two to your new housemate and assign rooms. Make sure to get a job to pay for groceries and any repairs for the damages that are sure to come." Kala and Raynare both looked at each other before smiling and jumping onto Cain's back for a piggyback ride.

'Man you could do anything with enough money and magic.'

Cain was staring at his new upgraded home, it was turned into a five story home with its own personal gym, training center, spa, and home media center. Cain just walked right in like it was most normal thing to happen. 'My life is way too weird.'

Isabela was sitting down on the couch in a daze looking around at how much different the home was. "Cain-kun. I think someone slipped something in my food because the home is now a mansion." Chuckling a bit, Cain petted her head while looking around himself, "Nope. This is someone paying me back for a job. Hope you like it." She was too busy enjoying his fingers running through her hair to care. "Yeah, its nice, oooh keep doing that."

Kala and Raynare looked at the two before Kala decided to jump on his back again. "No fair Cain-kun! You already have me and Rainy to satisfy you. No need for another." Isabela looked at them before standing up and cracking her knuckles, "Cain-kun. Who're the two fallen angels and why do they know you?" Cain sighed before removing Kalawarner off of him and explaining to Isabela what happened. Isabela nodded and narrowed her eyes at the two women. "I was living here first so I call dibs on his chest and the room closest to his."

This started a whole other argument that Cain ignored as he sent a message to Rias about Kokabiel and his involvement in the exorcists' mission. After that he went upstairs to find his bedroom and crashing onto the bed in a heap. 'God. If you're out there. I have something to say to you. The fuck, man?'

* * *

Two days Later:

Cain ran towards the others who were in the forest with the two exorcists. "What the hell guys?! It's only been two days, how much trouble can you guys get in?! You know what, don't answer that."

Cain watched as a certain blonde haired psychopath wearing a priest outfit was swinging a holy sword around trying to attack both Irina and Xenovia. "Kiba! You had one job at the church and you didn't even kill him! You better kill Valper!" He soared off the ground and kicked into Freed's face, hearing his nose crunch in the process. "MOTHERFUCKER! Who the fuck broke my nose?!" Freed looked over and saw Cain standing there. "You! I promised I would skull fuck you and I will follow up on that promise."

Cain sidestepped away from Freed's vertical slash and palm striked his oblique. Not letting up, he charge forward and let out multiple strikes of hammer hits onto Freed's body. "Xenovia! Now!" The swordswoman came up with an underhand blow using a large sword, whom Cain can only assume is Durandal. The slash opened up Freed's chest cavity, revealing his beating heart, Cain launched forward and shot a ki blast. It blew his heart to pieces as the Excalibur sword shard landed on the floor without a wielder.

A yell caught the attention of the others as they looked over at Kiba wielding a black sword that glowed a bright light. An old man dressed like the pope would, stared at the sword with wide eyes. "How!? That is impossible! A holy demonic sword is something of a myth." Kiba roared out in anger as he struck Valper down into two pieces. His breathing was erratic before managing to calm himself down to kneel and cry. "I did it. I avenged you! Sachi. Tsuya. Mira! You're free." A glow seemed to respond from his sword as he slumped down in exhaustion.

"Good job Kiba, You chose another path, one that leads to redemption and friendship." Cain's hand was on his shoulder while Issei's was on the other. The moment would have lasted if not for the spear that almost impaled them. "Foolish insects. If those worthless scum can't do the job then I will just kill you all myself." A fallen angel hovered above everyone wearing an ornate robe with small intricate accessories. His wild long black hair flowing in the wind, red manic eyes that spoke of madness in them, and pointy ears that should belong on an elf added up to one named Kokabiel.

"Die!" He shot a trident straight at Issei, who dodged it and boosted his gauntlet. After five boosts, Issei pointed his hand at the mad angel, "Explosion!" A beam of green energy shot out and was going to hit if it weren't for the wall of glowing yellow crosses blocking it. "Weak! Too weak to resist. Just die and let me have my war!" Kokabiel began to land on the ground and created a light sword that clashed against Xenovia's and Kiba's blades.

They were pushed back and then hit with a wave of wind by a stroke of his blade. "You foolish humans are serving a dead God! That's right. God died at the end of the Great War when the strongest devils teamed up to sacrifice their lives to end him! Your faith is useless!"

Xenovia, Irina, and Asia froze up before all three slumped down. Their faith questioned as the mad angel laughed at their despair. Cain gritted his teeth and walked towards him. "Kokabiel! Under Azazel's orders, you are to be put down and then arrested for going rogue. In other words, I was paid to kick your ass." Kokabiel charged at Cain and clashed light swords with him. Neither gaining ground as they locked into a standstill. Cain sent a heel strike into his shin and followed up with an elbow to the jaw.

Kokabiel stumbled back and caught himself. He wiped off the blood from his bottom lip and smiled. "Finally! A good fucking challenge. Show me watch you have!" He manifested two swords and began a deadly dance of blades. Issei walked behind him and was boosting by ten times then activated his dragon scale armor. Kokabiel long since noticed Issei behind and was going to stab his heart when Cain popped in front of the blade. It impaled his heart and went through his back.

"Cain-kun!" Both Akeno and Rias screamed out as they just came from helping Sona and her peerage set up the barrier. Their siblings were running late with reinforcements and needed time. "Cain-san!" "Cain!" Koneko and Xenovia yelled out in worry as they saw the blade is through his body. "Cain! Shit! I'm so sorry. Please don't die on me." Issei held onto Cain as Kokabiel was distracted by Akeno's and Rias's fury.

"Don't worry," cough cough "I will be fine. Go handle Kokabiel while I rest." Issei nervously let go and laid him down as Koneko came up to hold onto Cain's wrist. Issei came charging in and began to punch Kokabiel any way he can. Asia came running up to a teary eyed Koneko and pale Cain. "Don't worry Cain-san. I'll heal you up and you'll be good as new." She tried healing him, but nothing was working. Her gear was glowing and responding, but the wound wasn't closing. She began to cry, but Cain held her hand. "Don't blame yourself. This is another part of my curse. Just let it happen. Make sure that the others are healed up to keep fighting. Go Asia."

She sniffled and nodded her head, leaving him alone with Koneko. "Cain-san." Her head drooped down in sadness until Cain began petting her head. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. This curse will never let me go. Relax okay. Just...Relax." His hand slid down her head and laid still even as Koneko began shaking him and calling his name. "Cain. Cain! Wake up! Wake up Cain!"

Cain laid still, his pulse gone, his chest still, and darkness took his vision.

* * *

# $$#$:

Opening his eyes, Cain looked around and noticed he was surrounded by darkness. 'Guess I died. Need to prepare myself for what happens next.'

Just as he finished his thought, a flash of light occurred.

Blinking his eyes, he looked down and noticed how smooth and small his hands were. Also the fact he had two fairly large mounds on his chest that were not muscle. 'Shit! I'm in a girl's body! Okay so what sins did she suffer?'

"Teresa! Teresa! Are you ready for the party?" A girl barged into the room wearing tight black jeans and a navy blue shirt. Her familiar light brown hair and dyed red fringe having him come to a conclusion. 'No no no no no no no no no. No! NO! NO!'

He was his in his sister's body, watching her, on the day she first suffered.

"Yeah Izzy. Come on. I got to say bye to Cain before I go." Teresa knocked on Cain's door and was met with an 11 year old boy doing push-ups. "Bye Cain! Enjoy the house to yourself. Don't bring any girls over." A little argument between them ensued that made the older Cain chuckle with tears in his eyes. 'We always had a weird chemistry. Loving and hating each other all the same.'

He was fast forwarded to when they walked out of the party, heading towards his home. "Come on Izzy. I told you not to drink that punch." They were laughing until a hand popped out of the alleyway and pulled them in. Five guys were surrounding the two girls, the biggest one looming over them. "Listen to exactly what we say and you girls can walk home perfectly safe and sound. Got it." Teresa didn't take kindly to what he said and shot a right straight into his solar plexus, knocking the air out of him. She grabbed Isabela's hand and pulled hard, "Come on Izzy! Run!" They both tried but the men caught up to them. Teresa still fought back with the moves that her father showed her, but it wasn't enough.

The leader walked up to the beaten up Teresa and flipped her over so that her stomach was on the ground. The screaming of Isabela sounding in her ears as she watched her friend get raped from behind by one of the guys. "I told you we would have treated you safe and sound. Now you get the rough treatment." A sharp pain reached her throat as something entered her lower region. The man began pumping his member into her aggressively while the others laughed and stroked their own dicks.

Cain was screaming and yelling, "I'll kill you! You motherfucker! I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT! YOU HEAR ME? I WILL MURDER YOU, BUT NOT BEFORE I STUFF THAT TINY COCK OF YOURS DOWN YOUR ASS! LET HER GO!"

He couldn't look away, couldn't blink, he tried but the gear forced him to watch as the others took turns in every hole she had. Isabela was left forgotten on the side after the one time, at least the guy wore a condom. His sister wasn't so lucky.

Then my memory came in.

"What's going on here? Sis? Is that you?" I saw what was left of my sister. Her body was huddled in a fetal position, her tears long since dried up, her throat lost from the screaming. Young Cain tried to comfort his sister but she shrieked at his touch. He called the police soon after. Isabela was nowhere to be seen after the third guy had her turn with Teresa.

It fast forwarded again to when she was declared "mentally stable enough" to go to school. I watched as people either avoided her or guys would walk up to her and ask how much for a blow job. Her old boyfriend making out with another girl in front of her. Her last friend, the only one to relate to her problem not speaking up. Her mind bending under the pressure as her father could only look at her for a brief second before looking away in utter disgust and shame.

Young Cain had tried everything to comfort his sister and she was only able to sleep when he was in bed with her. He tried singing her favorite song that their mom sung to them before she died from 'something' when he was ten. He turned 12 weeks ago but no one celebrated. In fact, one friend in his old school had to remind him it was his birthday. He tried once again to talk to his sister as she locked herself in her room after one nasty day at school where the girls accused her of being a whore that willingly slept with them then called it rape.

"Nee-san? Can you hear me? I just want you to know that I love you. No matter what anybody says, you are a beautiful pure woman. You are strong and deserve better than this. I begged Dad to move us into another school that don't know about you. He said he will think about it, but I know he will accept once I tell him that I will go 100% into his training. So please let me in. I want to be with you..." Silence echoed as present Cain cried. "..Nee-san?"

Young Cain opened the door and realized it was unlocked. His sister was laying in her bed, still. "Nee-san. Come on. Let me see you..." He opened the covers and saw his sister with a knife near her throat. Her final words to him, haunting him forever. "I'm sorry Cain...I was too weak." Followed by her slitting her throat from the artery to the next. Her blood spraying him as he watched as the life flowed out of her own bright cheerful eyes, a sad smile gracing her lips.

Present Cain stopped crying as the show was over. He stood up with his eyes hardened again, going back to how he was before he arrived in Kuoh. An ethereal voice echoing in the darkness.

"_**You are the one to carry the sins of the people whether they are of the innocent or the damned. Each life you lose is one that needs to be exchanged with misery. Each wound needs to matter to you as one wound means one thousand more at the same time. You are your grandfather's legacy, the walking immortal, the man who committed the first sin. Forever to walk the Earth and suffer from God's wrath. That is the curse your grandfather passed on. The mark of Cain will forever remind you of that."**_

* * *

Cain opened his eyes and saw Rias and Akeno still fighting with Koneko crying over him. 'Less than five seconds have passed.' He brushed Koneko's hair and began petting her. Her tears stopped as she looked up at Cain's face and met those shining rubies he calls eyes. "Cain? CAIN!" She cried into his again, this time with tears of joy.

"I told you that I would be fine." His smile made her heart flutter with happiness. "You died." It was a fact, she felt his heart and his life force disappear. Cain nodded his head somberly, "A curse." She nodded and let him get up. He stretched and popped his neck before focusing on Kokabiel.

"Oi, YOU FUCKING DOUCHE!" Everyone turned toward the voice and saw Cain standing there, perfectly fine. "You. You're alive. More fun." Kokabiel smiled wickedly while eyeing me with glee for another chance at a good fight. Rias and Akeno held tears in their eyes as they saw me. "Cain." They were happy to see him alive and well.

Cain watched as a blast of energy collided with him. It felt like one hundred suns hitting him at once before he gritted his teeth and took the pain. 'If I can't handle this little thing then how am I supposed to protect anyone I love?' He walked out of the blast with his shirt gone. "Is that all you got?"

Kokabiel scowled as he knew that he put at least 70% power into that last. "How the hell are you standing?" Cain smirked even as the pain washed over him before disappearing. A mark appeared on his shoulder, one that made every single person widen their eyes in both awe and shock. "Wh..wha..what?! How? He was supposed to be celibate! How do you have _**his**_ mark!?" The mark itself looked like a reverse seven with two commas on the side. It glowed an ominous black and outlined gold.

"How? That's easy..." Cain smirked as he looked up at the dumbstruck fallen, "..I am the grandson of Cain. The man that killed his brother Abel. The man cursed by God and received the first sacred gear, his mark. A curse of pain and suffering for eternity in exchange for never truly dying." Cain teleported behind Kokabiel and ripped two of his wings out of back. "I am also the last Malachai." He sunk his teeth into the shoulder of the angel and ripped flesh away. His body coursing with new found strength. Other markings began appearing on his body, his body began to turn red, as if he swam in a pool of blood, his eyes glowed while looking at Kokabiel. A dark red holy spear manifested in his hand and stabbed into the mad angel's gut.

"**Now surrender.**" Kokabiel couldn't look into his eyes without the fear of the creator being put into him. The markings and red skin disappearing except the The mark. Cain slammed Kokabiel down on the ground and put his foot on his throat.

He stayed like that until a magic circle that was light blue came up. A teenage boy wearing a dark jacket and gray pants came out. His silverish white hair glowing in the moonlight as he stared at Cain and Kokabiel. "I'll be taking him." Not waiting for an answer, he tried yanking the angel off his foot only to notice he won't budge. "Let go." Cain stared at him, "Say the magic word."

The teen's left hand flowed until a white gauntlet with a blue gem appeared. "Let go." Their staring contest continued until his gauntlet flashed and made the boy nod. "Please let go." Cain removed his foot from the body and the boy lifted him on his shoulder. "Thanks." He walked back to his magic circle, but stopped to look at Issei. "You are the Red Dragon Emperor. I am the White Dragon Emperor." Issei stood stunned at the announcement, especially what followed after. "We are meant to destroy each other so get stronger and give me a good fight." He then disappeared, leaving everyone in a destroyed forest.

Everyone then looked at Cain as he clapped his hands, "Now then. Who's hungry?"

His friends and the exorcists stared for a second before yelling at him and asking a bunch of questions.

'I have to answer a few questions huh. Wonder what Isabela made?'

* * *

**That is a wrap on this chapter and boy was it a doozy in the beginning. 8000+ words so hope you guys liked it. Now the sacred gear has been unlocked and I even said who his grandfather's name was in the very beginning so no one complain about it. I am surprised no one even bothered including him in the manga or fanfics. I mean he was a significant figure in the Bible. No one mentions Sampson or David. Greeks and Romans are in the manga but not enough, neither are the hindu, celtics, or other pagans. Comment, review, whatever, as long as it is at least constructive. See ya.**


End file.
